Qualquer coisa além de minha
by Giselle Moreira
Summary: Sirius se apaixonou por ela. O único problema é que ela está se casando com outra pessoa. "Eu só não consigo enxergar como você poderia ser qualquer coisa que não fosse minha". TRADUÇÃO - "Anything but mine"
1. Rosa do deserto

**Capítulo 1 – Rosa do Deserto**

I dream of fire

_Sonho com fogo_

Those dreams that tie two hearts that will never die

_Sonhos que entrelaçam dois corações que nunca morrerão_

And near the flames

_E perto das chamas_

Her shadows play in the shape of a man´s desire

_As sombras brincam nas formas do desejo de um homem_

This desert rose

_Esta rosa do deserto _

Whose shadow bears the secret promise

_Cuja sombra esconde uma promessa secreta_

This desert flower

_Esta flor do deserto_

No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this

_Nenhum doce perfume me torturou mais que este _

**Desert Rose - Sting**

* * *

Sirius suspirou ao ouvir a coruja em sua janela. Ele vivia em sua nova casa há apenas duas semanas, e a maldita coruja quebraria suas novas janelas. 

Passando a mão por seu cabelo negro e desalinhado, Sirius parou e abriu a janela. Píchi voava acima de sua cabeça, e a carta que estava entregando pendia em uma pata.

"Desça aqui" - Sirius rosnou para a coruja de Rony. Píchi aterrisou em sua mesa com um floreio, ainda portando a carta. Sirius rapidamente a desamarrou, alimentando o pássaro com a mão cheia de farinha de rosca de seu próprio prato.

Sirius sentiu seu coração desabar ao olhar para o envelope cor de creme. Ele andava temeroso por esse momento, ansiando para que ele nunca chegasse. Vagarosamente ele deslizou o dedo sobre o selo, abrindo o papel.

_Com os corações alegres,_

_Você é convidado a presenciar_

_A cerimônia de união entre_

_Hermione Granger_

_e_

_Ronald Weasley_

_No Sábado, 5 de maio de 2007,_

_na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_

Sirius não percebeu que Píchi continuava fazendo uma bagunça em sua mesa. A única coisa que Sirius notou foi o sentimento doloroso em seu coração, e o frio do papel em sua mão. Paulatinamente recolocou o convite no envelope, atirando-o na bancada, as lágrimas oprimidas em sua garganta.

* * *

"Você enviou todos os convites?" - Molly perguntou para Hermione, sentando-se à mesa ao lado dela. 

Hermione sorriu enquanto olhava para a futura sogra. "Sim. Nós acabamos de mandar Edwiges enviar um para Tonks, e Píchi estava indo entregar para o Sirius".

"Bom. Qual é o próximo na lista?" - Molly disse, sorrindo conforme Gina, Harry e Remo entravam na cozinha.

"Você disse que enviou uma para o Sirius?" Remo perguntou.

Hermione se virou e olhou-o sobre seus ombros. "Sim, eu acabei de enviar Píchi. Por quê?".

Remo agravou a expressão, juntando as sobrancelhas. "Por nada. Eu preciso dar uma saída por um tempinho. Preciso encontrar Tonks" - ele disse, antes de girar os calcanhares e abandonar a sala.

"O quê foi aquilo?" - Molly disse, sem erguer os olhos de sua lista de check-up.

"Não tenho idéia" - Harry resmungou, antes de pegar para si um muffin e se sentar próximo de Hermione. "Divertindo-se?".

"Planejar um casamento é difícil" - Hermione disse, mantendo seu rosto abaixado. Seu cabelo continuava caindo sobre seus olhos, e ela tinha que tirá-lo constantemente do lugar. Hermione agora amava seu cabelo. Desde a graduação há três anos, seu cabelo tinha amansado, tornando-se macio, apesar de ainda encaracolado.

"É por isso que deixei Gina cuidar de todos os nossos planos" - Harry disse sorrindo.

Gina se sentou em frente à sua mãe. "Sim, bem, eu disse que se você pagasse pelo serviço, eu o planejaria".

"E você planejou um maravilhoso" - Harry falou, sorrindo para sua nova esposa.

Hermione revirou os olhos, admirando o amor entre os dois. Ela desejava poder encontrar esse tipo de amor, mas Hermione sabia que ele não viria. Ela entendera que verdadeiro amor como aquele era raro, e sabia que ela não seria uma daquelas pessoas sortudas que o experimentavam.

Ela amava Rony. Ela o amava como seu melhor amigo, mas nada além. Quando ele a pedira em casamento no mês anterior, ela disse sim, agradecida por não ter sido abandonada, sozinha na vida. Poderia não ser um casamento passional como o de Gina, porém era um matrimônio constituído por amor. O tipo errado de amor, sim, mas pelo menos era amor.

"A lista de convidados está completa". Hermione suspirou, recostando-se.

"Quem a guiará em direção ao altar?" - Gina perguntou.

Um sorriso triste assomou no rosto de Hermione. "Eu gostaria que meu pai pudesse" - ela disse, com a voz amena. Seu pai sofrera um ataque cardíaco no ano passado e morrera. Hermione estivera com ele durante a época, e ainda sentia o choque e a dor por tê-lo perdido tão subitamente.

Harry gentilmente pôs os braços em volta dela. "Você perguntou ao Arthur?".

Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eu não queria pedir ao pai do noivo para levar a noiva em direção ao altar. Eu não tenho pensado sobre a quem perguntarei. Eu não tenho nenhum tio ou irmão".

"E quanto à Remo ou Sirius?" - Gina indagou.

"Essa é uma boa idéia" - Molly entrou na conversa.

Hermione olhou para Harry. "Você acha que um deles o faria por mim?"

"Claro que sim"

"Talvez eu pergunte a um deles durante a festa amanhã à noite" - Hermione disse, mordendo seu lábio inferior. O planejamento desse casamento estava confuso.

"Perguntar a um deles o quê?" Rony disse, atravessando o quarto. Seu cabelo estava cobrindo seus olhos, e ele estava sorrindo.

"Coisas do casamento" - Molly disse, sorrindo para seu filho caçula.

"Oh, mantenham-me fora disso. Eu só preciso de alguém para me avisar que horas aparecer". Rony andou até atrás da cadeira de Hermione, colocando sua mão no ombro dela. "Você está bem?".

"Sim, Rony. Obrigada por perguntar. Eu só estou desgastada com todos esses planejamentos" Hermione disse, sorrindo para ele.

"Ok. Harry, você quer dar um passeio por um tempo?", Rony perguntou.

Harry olhou para Gina, que apenas sorriu para ele. "Claro, Rony." - ele disse, caindo fora da mesa. Ele rapidamente andou em direção a Gina, beijando-a sonoramente nos lábios. "Voltarei logo, querida".

"Divirta-se. Amo você" - Gina respondeu, sorridente.

Hermione olhou para Rony. "Tenha um bom passeio" - ela disse.

"Certo" - Rony respondeu, seguindo Harry para fora do quarto.

Hermione suspirou. Como seria isso, sentir que possui alguém para a beijar antes de deixar sua companhia, dizendo a você que a ama?

"Você está bem, Hermione?" – disse Gina, percebendo o suspiro da amiga.

"Apenas normal. Vamos começar com o cardápio", inclinando-se em direção a Molly.

* * *

"Sirius, eu sei que você está aqui!" - Remo o chamou, na desarrumada sala de estar. Ele olhou ao redor da desordem. Sirius tinha sido livrado de todas as acusações há dois anos, e comprara essa pequena casa não muito distante da Toca no mês anterior. A casa era boa, apesar de já estar suja. 

"Sirius!" - ele chamou novamente, entrando na cozinha. Píchi estava parada na mesa de jantar, repousando suas patas em uma panela de batatas amassadas e frias. Remo ergueu sua mão para a coruja a mandando voar para fora da janela.

Dando um passo em frente ao fogão, Remo percebeu o convite amassado jogado no chão. "SIRIUS BLACK!", ele gritou.

"O quê você quer?" - disse Sirius, entrando na cozinha pelo quintal.

"Eu queria ver como você estava. Vi que recebeu seu convite" - Remo disse, apontando para o papel amassado.

"Eu estou bem, por que eu não estaria bem?" - Sirius resmungou, sentando-se à mesa.

Remo se sentou em frente a ele. "Ambos sabemos porque você não está bem. A mulher que você ama está se casando, e não é com você".

"Eu nunca deveria ter lhe contado" - Sirius rosnou.

"Não, você deveria ter contado a ela" - Remo estipulou.

"Você está brincando comigo? Dizer a ela que um homem velho está apaixonado por uma bruxa jovem? Eu não acho. Eu a mandaria gritar para outro lado!", Sirius disse.

"Você não é velho. Amargo, sim; velho, não. Eu não acho que Hermione teria reagido desse jeito, de qualquer forma. Você deveria ter contado a ela".

"Ela ama Rony"- Sirius resmungou.

Remo estudou seu amigo. "Eu não acho que ela o ame" - ele disse suavemente.

"Ela está se casando com ele. É óbvio que o ama" - Sirius disse.

"Ela não age como uma mulher apaixonada. Ela nunca sorri, Sirius. Gina sempre anda por horas observando o anel que Harry comprou para ela. Hermione nem ao menos olha para o anel de Rony" – disse Remo.

"Pare com isso, Remo. Eu não direi a ela nada. Ela está se casando com Rony e terá uma legal e confortável vida. Ela merece isso" - Sirius disse, dando ao amigo um olhar feio.

"Ótimo" - Remo concluiu - "Mas você terá de ir ao casamento".

"Como ao inferno" - Sirius replicou, enraivecido.

"Como você explicará seu sumiço se você não quer contar a ela que não irá porque a ama?" - Remo disse, sarcasticamente.

"Certo. Eu irei" - Sirius disse, levantando-se. – "Agora, estou indo para a cama. Você não tem uma mulher para irritar?".

"Tonks sabia que eu voltaria tarde essa noite" - Remo disse.

"Tchau" - Sirius respondeu, subindo as escadas.

Remo se sentiu mal pelo amigo. Ele não culpava Sirius por sentir-se amedrontado para dizer a verdade para Hermione, mas Remo também sabia que Sirius se arrependeria pelo resto da vida se não dissesse.

* * *

**N/T**: Bom, primeira fic que eu publico no e também que traduzo. Sejam gentis, por favor!!! hahahahaha

Essa é uma história muito bacana e tal, e eu particularmente gosto do shipper Sirius/Hermione. Como são poucas as fics do gênero, vim aqui dar um help pras fãs de casais inusitados (como eu).

Próximo capítulo apenas com 5 reviews. Brinks, na semana que vem, provavelmente, já tô postando.


	2. Estrelas

**Capítulo 2 - Estrelas**

* * *

The stars are bright tonight 

_As estrelas estão brilhantes hoje_

And I'm waking nowhere

_E eu estou andando sem rumo_

I guess I'll be alright

_Eu acho que estarei bem_

Desire gets you nowhere

_O desejo deixa você sem rumo_

And you are always right

_E você está sempre certo_

And my, you're so perfect

_E você é tão perfeito_

Take you as you are

_Possuir você como você é_

I'll have you as you are

_Eu terei você como você é_

**Stars by The Cranberries**

* * *

"Você está certo de que está pronto para se casar?" - Harry gritou para Rony, sobrepondo-se ao som da música altíssima na loja de Fred e Jorge. 

"Mas é claro. Por que você pergunta?" - Ron gritou de volta.

Harry fitou Rony. Imaginando porquê ele estava ali, afinal. Fred e Jorge haviam decidido fazer uma festa de comemoração pela quarta loja que estava sendo aberta, porém tinham convidado apenas Rony e Harry, não Gina ou Hermione. Rony estava sentado ao lado de Harry no pequeno bar, analisando a loira bruxa que dançava no chão.

"Por nada" - Harry resmungou. Ele amava Rony como um irmão, e faria qualquer coisa no mundo pore le, mas Harry não podia evitar o sentimento de que Rony iria machucar Hermione.

Harry a amava tanto quanto amava Rony, e sentia-se mal por ela. Ron tinha um olhar vago, e Harry indagou-se se ele estaria apto à fidelidade após o casamento dele com Hermione.

Ele tinha passado em claro a última noite com Gina discutindo isso. Ela concordava com Harry que eles tinham de se manter fora do assunto e deixar o que tinha de acontecer, acontecer, para a segurança da relação deles tanto com Rony quanto com Hermione.

"Você está pronto para partir?" - Harry gritou.

Rony não desviou os olhos da loira. "Por que você não retorna? Eu estarei em casa daqui há pouco. Eu quero ficar pelo bem de Fred e Jorge" - Rony gritou em resposta. Harry revirou seus olhos mas se levantou da cadeira. Ele se virou em direção ao amigo. "Rony?" – ele disse.

"O quê?" - Rony perguntou, sorrindo.

"Eu amo Hermione. Não quero você a machucando. Você supostamente deveria estar apaixonado por ela. É por isso que você está se casando com ela, certo?"- Harry perguntou.

O sorriso se dissipou do rosto de Rony. "Eu nunca a magoaria, Harry. Eu só estou olhando. Eu juro, ficarei apenas pelos meus irmãos".

"Certo." - Harry disse, balançando a cabeça e andando em direção à saída.

* * *

"Como foi seu dia?" - Tonks disse, beijando a bochecha de Remo suavemente enquanto ela sentava ao lado dele. 

"Normal. Eu fui para a Toca passer um tempinho lá. Hermione, Gina e Molly estavam trabalhando nos planos de casamento. Eles enviaram um convite para o Sirius" - Remo disse.

"Ah, não" - Tonks sussurrou.

"Fui para lá assim que descobri. Ele estava irritado, e triste. Eu não o culpo" – Remo disse – "Mas é difícil se sentir mal por ele sendo que ele nunca tentou. Ele não lhe diria a verdade".

"Eu compreendo que ele esteja com medo de fazê-lo" – Tonks disse - "Sirius nunca teve alguém que o amasse anteriormente. Seus pais o odiavam; seu próprio irmão virou as costas para ele. Eu sei que você o ama como um irmão, e Tiago também o amava como um irmão, mas isso é diferente. Sirius pode ter sido garanhão na escola, mas nenhuma dessas garotas realmente o amou".

"Eu sei que Hermione não ama Rony. Pode admitir. E eu não acho que Rony a ame. Eu não sei se ela amaria Sirius, mas como ele pode descobrir se nem ao menos tenta? - Remo disse.

"Entendo que você se sinta impotente, mas nós realmente devemos nos manter fora disso" - Tonks disse gentilmente.

"Eu sei, é só que eu me sinto tão mal por ele..." – Remo disse, com a voz arrastada.

* * *

"Gina, você está feliz?" - Hermione perguntou, sentando-se em um degrau atrás de Gina, observando as estrelas cintilarem. 

"Muito. Eu amo Harry com todo o meu coração" - Gina replicou.

"Espero que Rony e eu possamos ser felizes" - Hermione disse.

Gina fez uma careta. Ela e Harry tinham debatido sobre isso tantas vezes. "Hermione, você ama o Rony?"

"Sim." - Hermione respondeu agilmente.

"Então você será feliz." - Ginny redarguiu.

"Olhe para as estrelas!" - Hermione a interrompeu.

Gina olhou para cima. "O quê tem elas?" – indagou.

"É Sirius! Vê?" – Hermione perguntou, apontando para um grupo de estrelas.

"Você tem falado com Sirius ultimamente?" Gina perguntou para Hermione.

"Não. Eu não tenho o visto por, pelo menos, uma semana. Ele não tem vindo aqui ultimamente. Eu presumo que ele estará aqui durante a festa, acho." – Hermione replicou. Ela fitou as estrelas, observando-as cintilar. Sua mente viajou para o padrinho de Harry quando o fez. Ela adorava observar as estrelas, elas sempre a faziam lembrar dele.

Antigamente, durante seu ultimo ano de escola, ela tivera uma paixonite por Sirius a ponto de fazer um xérox de estrelas e preencher a parede com elas ao lado de sua cama, e então ela poderia pensar sobre ele à noite. Pensando nisso agora, ela corou. Fora tão ingênua ao sonhar com ele dessa forma.

Ele era um adulto, e sempre a veria como uma garotinha. "Gina?" – ela perguntou.

"Hmmm?" – a ruiva respondeu.

"Você será minha dama de honra?" – Hermione questionou.

"Mas é claro!" - Gina aceitou, segurando a mão de Hermione e a apertando.

"Como estão minhas damas preferidas?" – Harry perguntou, adentrando no quintal pelos fundos, atrás das garotas.

"Você se divertiu, querido?" – Gina indagou, beijando a bochecha dele quando ele se abaixou.

"Onde está Rony?" – Hermione perguntou, olhando atrás de Harry.

"Ele continuou na festa de Fred e Jorge por enquanto, mas logo estará em casa." - Harry disse.

"Vou para a cama" – Hermione disse, levantando-se e deixando eles nos degraus. Ela silenciosamente entrou em seu quarto, fechando a porta e trancando-a. Suspirando, ela colocou suas roupas de dormir e deitou na cama. Virando-se, encarou as estrelas novamente, imaginando como o verdadeiro amor deveria ser.

* * *

N/T: Gente, SIMPLESMENTE NÃO AGÜENTEI!!! Postei adiantado, eu sei. Acostumem-se por enquanto, porque ainda é novidado e eu estou super excitada com a idéia de atualizar isso aqui, hahaha! Certo, agora é sério, quero cinco reviews pra atualizar da próxima vez. 


	3. Não posso partir

**Chapter 3 - Can't let Go**

Do you even realize

_Você ao menos percebe_

The sorrow I have inside

_A tristeza que tenho por dentro_

Everyday of my life

_Todos os dias da minha vida?_

Do you know the way it feels

_Você sabe o que se sente_

When all you have just dies

_Quando tudo que você tem apenas morre?_

I try and try

_Eu tento e tento_

To deny that I need you

_Negar que eu preciso de você_

But still you remain on my mind

_Mas você ainda assim continua na minha mente_

No I just can't get you out of my mind

_Não, eu apenas não consigo tirar você da minha mente_

I never can say goodbye

_Eu nunca consigo dizer adeus_

'Cause every night

_Porque toda noite_

I see you in my dreams

_Eu o vejo em meus sonhos_

You're all I know

_Você é tudo que eu conheço_

I can't let you go

_Eu não posso deixar você partir_

Even though I try

_Mesmo que eu tente_

I can't let go something that I need so badly

_Eu não posso deixar partir algo de que eu precise tanto _

You're all I know 

_Você é tudo que eu conheç__o_

I can't let go

_Eu não posso partir_

**Can't Let Go - Mariah Carey**

* * *

"A festa está maravilhosa!" – Fred gritou acima do volume em que a música de Hermione tocava. 

Ela sorriu ao olhar em volta do quarto. "Você está certo. Gina e Tonks fizeram um trabalho incrível decorando!".

"Você fez a sua parte, Hermione" – Gina disse, andando em direção a ela. Gina estava usando um vestido azul-claro, que chegava até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos e seu cabelo estava ondulado.

"Você está maravilhosa, Gina" – Hermione disse, sorrindo para a amiga.

"É, Gina, você está ótima" – Fred enfatizou, concordando com Hermione e sorrindo de orelha a orelha para a irmã.

Gina sacudiu a cabeça negativamente para Fred antes de voltar-se para Hermione. "Você também está maravilhosa!".

Hermione olhou para o vestido. Ela escolhera um mini-vestido negro. Ele tinha alças finas, e normalmente seria algo que Hermione nem sonharia em usar, mas ela queria fazer algo para sentir-se mais bonita.

"Obrigada!" – ela disse para Gina, conforme se distanciavam de Fred. "Onde está Harry?"

"Não sei, provavelmente por aí com Sirius" – Gina respondeu, sua voz num tom mais baixo agora que estavam longe da música.

"Sirius está aqui?" – Hermione perguntou.

"Sim, ele chegou há mais ou menos vinte minutos" – Gina disse.

"Vou lhe perguntar se ele me entregaria no casamento" - Hermione disse, seu coração afundando uma vez que pensava sobre o casório.

"Hermione, você está bem?" – Gina perguntou, notando a mudança de comportamento da amiga.

"Estou. Vou procurar Sirius, eu alcanço você mais tarde!" – Hermione disse, sorrindo para Gina enquanto saía de lá.

Ela entrou na sala, procurando por Sirius ou Harry. A visão parcial de uma loira foi capturada por seus olhos, e Hermione se virou para ver a bela bruxa se aproximar, sorrindo para Fred e Gui enquanto caminhava em direção ao ponche. Hermione viu Rony desvencilhar-se da mãe para cumprimentar a bruxa imediatamente.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver Rony cumprimentar a mulher, exatamente quando Sirius e Harry a alcançaram.

"Hey, Mione. O quê você está encarando?"– Harry disse, seguindo o olhar da amiga.

"Quem é ela?" – Hermione disse, com uma voz fraca.

"Ah, aquela é a Brenda. Ela trabalha na loja de Fred e Jorge." – Harry explicou – "Ela e Rony são apenas amigos, eu não me preocuparia com isso".

Sirius podia dizer, pela maneira como a mandíbula de Hermione estava cerrada, que ela estava se preocupando em relação a isso. Ele se virou para Rony, que continuava dialogando com a mulher. Sirius lutou contra a urgência de arrancar a cabeça de Rony. Ele não percebera que sua noiva estava parada a três metros dele?

Harry também observava Rony, e Sirius não ignorou o ódio que assomou na face do afilhado.

"Você quer dançar, Mione?" – Harry perguntou-lhe, tentando manter um sorriso no rosto dela.

"Claro" – ela replicou, pegando a mão dele. Ela sorriu para Sirius – "Guarde uma dança para mim, Sirius; eu quero perguntar uma coisa para você".

"Por você, qualquer coisa" – Sirius disse com uma voz brincalhona, apesar de que ele estava completamente a sério sobre isso.

Ele observou Harry guiar ela para a pista de dança. Ela estava incrível naquele vestido negro, seu cabelo caindo suavemente sobre os ombros. Sirius sacudiu a cabeça, ele precisava parar com isso.

Sentado numa cadeira qualquer, onde ele podia manter os olhos em Rony e observar Hermione dançar, Sirius deixou sua mente viajar. Ele ainda podia se lembrar do momento em que ele soube estar apaixonado por ela.

* * *

_**(Flashback **__**– Um ano atrás)**_

"_Feliz natal, Sirius" – Hermione disse, sua face corando ao entregar-lhe um pacote envolto num papel azul. _

"_Hermione, você não precisava comprar nada para mim" – Sirius disse, com a voz grave._

"_Eu quis fazê-lo. Não é muita coisa, mas me fez pensar sobre você quando o vi" – ela disse._

_Eles estavam sozinhos na cozinha da Toca, o resto das pessoas estava no jardim atirando bolas de neve uns nos outros. Sirius tinha entrado para fazer chocolate quente, e Hermione o seguira, reclamando estar cansada de Fred atingindo ela em todas as rodadas._

_Sirius desatou o laço do pequeno pacote gentilmente, desamarrando-o com grande cautela. Hermione estava inclinada sobre a bancada da cozinha, mordendo seu lábio inferior, com a face totalmente rosa. Sirius não poderia dizer se era pelo frio ou vergonha. Sirius abriu a caixa para encontrar um pequeno globo de neve. Com gentileza, ele o ergueu e olhou para ele, esperando ver uma típica casa com neve caindo ao redor dela. _

_Ao invés disso, o globo de neve não era realmente de neve, afinal. Era a cena de uma noite estrelada, e as mesmas brilhavam. Ele estava surpreso por ter visto a estrela que originara seu nome, após ter cintilado a mais brilhante._

"_Eu sei que é bobo..." – A voz de Hermione disse._

_Ele se virou para olhá-la, maravilhado por ela ter escolhido esse presente para ele. __"Não é bobo, Hermione. É lindo." – ele disse, sorrindo para ela._

"_Você gostou?" – ela perguntou. _

_Sirius andou até ela e pôs seus braços em torno dela, dando-lhe um grande abraço. __"Eu amei" – ele disse – "Feliz natal, Hermione"._

_**(Fim do Flashback)**_

* * *

Sirius se apaixonara por ela no momento em que retirara o globo de estrelas da caixa. Ela tinha capturado seu coração com aquele único presente. Ele recebera chocolates de Molly e Tonks, um cachecol de Gina, uma varinha de truques de Fred e Jorge e uma nova motocicleta de Harry, mas nada significara tanto quanto o pequeno globo de estrelas que ainda estava sobre a mesa de seu quarto, ao lado da cama. 

"Você está pronto para aquela dança?" – A voz de Hermione disse. Sirius ergueu a vista para vê-la parada na frente dele. Seu anel de casamento cintilava e o fez lembrar daquela pequena estrela brilhando em sua mão, na manhã de Natal.

"Claro." – ele disse, encaixando a mão dela na dele. A pele dela era quente, e ele a segurou mais firme que deveria quando eles se moveram pelo piso, procurando um ritmo.

"Você é um excelente dançarino" - Hermione disse.

"Obrigado" – ele respondeu.

Hermione suspirou enquanto aproveitava ser guiada pela pista de dança por Sirius. Ele realmente era um dançarino excelente, e era bom mover-se no ritmo, deixando sua mente vagar por aí enquanto ela sentia a música. O corpo dele era forte e rígido, agora pressionado contra o dela. Ele cheirava à madeira e sol, e era uma fragrância muito agradável.

"Eu precisava pedir um favor a você, Sirius" – ela finalmente disse.

"Claro, do quê você precisa?" – ele perguntou, com a boca quase tocando a orelha dela conforme eles se moviam.

"Com a morte do papai, eu não tenho ninguém para me levar ao altar. Eu esperava que você pudesse." – Hermione disse, olhando para ele.

Os olhos dele adquiriram um brilho negro por um momento, antes de ele sorrir para ela. "Sem problema." – ele disse, num sussurro.

Ela sorriu. "Muito obrigada!" - ela disse, jogando os braços dela em volta dele e lhe dando um grande abraço assim que a música parou – "Significa muito para mim, é uma coisa a menos com a qual não tenho de me preocupar".

"Sem problema mesmo, Hermione" - Sirius engasgou, antes de sorrir para ela e trilhar seu caminho em direção à bacia de ponche.

* * *

"Você viu o Rony?" – Harry perguntou a Gina. 

"Não, não desde que ele chegou aqui" – ela respondeu.

"Vocês dois estão procurando pelo Rony?" – Remo perguntou, chegando a eles com Tonks logo atrás dele.

"Sim, você o viu?" – Harry perguntou.

"Ele estava com Fred e Jorge agora a pouco" – Remo replicou.

"Imagino que Hermione esteja com ele agora" – Gina disse.

"Não, ela estava com Sirius quando a deixei" – Harry disse.

Remo sentiu o sorriso desvanecer de sua face. "Hermione estava dançando com Sirius?"

"Sim. Ela pretendia perguntar-lhe se ele a levaria ao altar durante o casamento" – Harry explicou.

Remo sentiu como se alguém tivesse jogado água gelada nele. Ele sentiu Tonks apertar sua mão, e soube que ela sentira-se da mesma forma.

Sirius diria que sim, claro. Ele não podia dizer não para Hermione, independente do que ela fosse pedir, mas Remo sabia que isso provavelmente magoaria Sirius a fundo, pedirem-lhe que a entregasse para outro.

"Vou procurar ela antes que pergunte, eu queria fazer isso." – Remo explicou, afastando-se de Tonks, Harry e Gina.

* * *

Sirius se sentou no banco, ouvindo a música lá de dentro, enquanto ele fitava o céu. 

"Ela já perguntou a você?"- Remo indagou, sentando-se ao lado de Sirius.

"Sim" – Sirius grunhiu, sem olhar para Remo.

"E você disse que sim, claro" – Remo disse.

"Sim" – Sirius grunhiu.

"Por quê?" – Remo perguntou.

"Porque ela me pediu. Eu daria a ela a lua, caso pedisse. Se for isso que ela quer de mim, eu o farei. Eu preciso dela, Remo. E a única maneira que posso tê-la é como amiga" - Sirius explicou, com a voz grave.

"Por que eu não posso dizer a ela que realmente quero fazer isso? Assim você não teria" – Remo se voluntariou.

"Não. Ela queria a mim, e eu o farei." – Sirius disse, erguendo-se. – "Estou indo para casa. Diga a Harry que eu mandei tchau." – Ele disse, antes de descer um degrau e desaparecer com um "crack!".

"Ela já perguntou?"- Tonks disse, entrando no quintal assim que Sirius saiu.

"Sim" – Remo disse, com uma preocupação óbvia em sua fala.

"Por qual razão no mundo ele disse que o faria?" – Tonks perguntou.

"Porque ele a ama" – Remo respondeu com simplicidade, pegando a mão da namorada e reentrando na festa.

* * *

**N/T:** Cara, vou acabar desistindo desse negócio de traduzir... hahahaha, ngm lê, né:/

Enfim, aqui tá mais um capítulo! Eu fiquei com mta dó do Sirius nesse, sério. O legal dessa fic é q pra variar o Sirius não é um rebelde super seguro... Dessa vez é ele quem sofre. Não q eu não goste das outras fics, mas eu realmente acho bonitinha essa insegurança e dificuldade de lidar com sentimentos (talvez por conta do passado dele, q nunca envolveu amor, no máximo relações efêmeras).

Semana que vem, mais um capítulo. Ei, alguém pode me indicar alguma fic pra eu ler (e qm sabe traduzir, se vcs não estiverem achando essa aqui tosca demais):)

Beijão.


	4. Se amor fosse tudo

**Capítulo 4 – Se amor fosse tudo**

* * *

_Eu acredito em fazer o que posso fazer  
Em chorar quando preciso  
Em rir quando eu o escolho  
Hey ho, se amor fosse tudo  
Eu estaria sozinha_

_Eu acredito que quanto mais você ama um homem,  
Quanto mais você doa sua confiança,  
Mais você está apta a perder.  
Apesar de quando as sombras surgem  
Eu penso que se  
Alguém esplêndido realmente precisasse de mim  
Alguém afetuoso e querido  
As preocupações acabariam se eu soubesse que ele  
Gostaria de me ter por perto_

**If Love Were All - Sarah Brightman**

* * *

"Vocês estão voltando para a loja?" – Harry perguntou a um dos gêmeos; ele não estava muito certo de com qual ele estava falando. 

"Sim, por quê?" – Fred ou Jorge responderam.

"Eu não encontro Rony em lugar algum. Eu acho que ele pode ter ido à loja após o término da festa. Você pode ver se ele está lá?"- Harry perguntou, começando a se enraivecer com seu melhor amigo.

"Claro, Harry. Na última vez que vi Rony, ele estava dançando com..." – o gêmeo emudeceu.

Harry mexeu os pés, encarando o chão. "Só veja se ele está lá, mande-o para casa se ele está. Diga a ele que a noiva dele está procurando por ele" – ele finalmente replicou, com uma voz chorosa.

Fred ou Jorge se afastaram rapidamente, procurando pelo outro gêmeo. Harry suspirou, pondo as mãos em seus bolsos. Rony pensava que estava fazendo o quê?

"Harry, você viu o Rony?" – Tonks perguntou, aproximando-se.

"Não, acabei de enviar os gêmeos à loja para ver se ele está lá. Por quê?" Harry perguntou, mal-humorado.

"Hermione estava procurando por ele. Ela queria dizer boa-noite antes de dormir." – Tonks explicou.

"Eu sei. Diga a ela que ele provavelmente voltará logo" – Harry disse, olhando ao redor - "Onde está Remo?".

"Ele foi ver Sirius, mas ele deve retornar logo para nós voltarmos para casa" – Tonks disse, sorrindo para o jovem – "Eu vi a Gina dançando sozinha no canto da sala".

Harry sorriu. "Obrigado".

* * *

"Você não vai me deixar em paz, vai?" - Sirius perguntou ao melhor amigo, batendo sua mão na mesa da cozinha. 

"Não" - Remo disse, cruzando os braços em seu peito.

"Por que não?" – Sirius indagou, resmungando.

"Porque você está emburrado." – Remo disse, apontando para a mesa – "Você deixou a festa há vinte minutos e já está acabando com o whisky e fazendo uma bagunça. Olhe para todo esse lixo em sua mesa. E que globo estúpido é esse para o qual você continua olhando?

"Vá embora." - Sirius rosnou.

"Deixe-me entregá-la, Sirius, por favor." – Remo implorou para seu amigo.

"Vá embora" – Sirius repetiu.

"Você não viu Rony durante a festa? Dando em cima da assistente de Fred, a bruxinha loira?" – Remo perguntou ao amigo, vendo um ódio negro surgir imediatamente nos olhos do amigo – "Você não acha que se ele a amasse, ele não estaria se oferecendo para outra mulher? Você não acha que Hermione merece mais que aquilo?"

"Case-se você com ela, então" – Sirius disse rispidamente.

"Não. Eu simplesmente estou tentando fazer você entender. Rony não a ama. Ela não ama Rony. Você precisa contar-lhe a verdade. Como você sabe que ela não sente algo por você?" – Remo disse, com uma voz gentil.

"Vá embora" – veio a resposta antipática.

"Certo, se você não quer contar a ela, então não conte. Você está amedrontado, e se você quer desistir da sua vida, problema seu. Mas você não deveria entregá-la para outro. Por que causar mais dor a si?"

"Eu estou lhe dizendo agora, se você valoriza a nossa amizade, você vai me deixar em paz em relação a isso e partir!" – Sirius disse, com a cabeça afundada em seus braços.

Remo não ignorou o tom de voz dele. "Certo, estou indo, mas isso não é uma conversa finalizada."

Sirius ergueu a vista enquanto seu amigo deixava a casa. Remo havia tocado na verdade. Sirius estava aterrorizado com a idéia de contar a ela a verdade. Ele era velho; ela era nova e cheia de vida. Ele era um ex-presidiário, ela era uma bruxa inteligente. O que ele podia oferecer a ela?

Remo não entendia isso. Sirius preferia não se poupar dor a vê-la rir da cara dele quando soubesse como ele se sentia.

* * *

"RONY?" – Fred gritou, entrando na loja escura. 

"Qu…" – uma resposta estranha veio, quando Fred acendeu a luz.

"O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?" – Fred gritou, vendo seu irmão mais novo tentando se cobrir, e Brenda enrolada num cobertor.

"Espere… Fred…" – Rony gaguejou.

Brenda simplesmente agitou a varinha, fazendo suas roupas aparecerem, cobriu-se com uma capa e se levantou. "Vejo você mais tarde" – ela disse, saindo do recinto casualmente.

Fred olhou para seu irmão. "O que você está fazendo, Rony? Você está comprometido! Você não se lembra? Harry me enviou até aqui para descobrir onde você estava porque a sua NOIVA queria vê-lo."

"Por favor, Fred! Não diga nada!" - Rony implorou, vestindo suas roupas.

Fred conjurou uma cadeira e se sentou nela. "Por quê?"

"Ela deu em cima de mim..." – Rony começou a se justificar.

"Não isso. Por que você está se casando com Hermione?" – Fred perguntou – "É óbvio que você não a ama, e é claro que você não se cansou de brincar por aí".

Rony fechou o zíper das calças e se sentou no chão em frente ao irmão. "Porque eu tenho que fazê-lo".

"Ninguém disse que você tinha de se casar com Hermione." – Fred disse.

"Ninguém tinha que fazê-lo. É claro que todos esperavam. Nós éramos um quarteto, sabe? Gina, Hermione, Harry e eu. Quando Gina e Harry anunciaram o noivado, todos começaram a perguntar quando Hermione eu nos casaríamos. Era esperado de nós." – Rony explicou – "Mesmo a mamãe não me deixava em paz sobre esse assunto. Ficava me dizendo que mal podia agüentar até ter Hermione como nora".

Fred assentiu. "É, mamãe pode ser insistente."

"Era esperado de nós, e eu propus. Eu realmente a amo, Fred, sempre a amei. Eu apenas a vejo como melhor amiga - não como amante. Eu estou terrificado com a noite de núpcias, porque eu não posso dormir com ela. Não me parece certo. Seria como dormir com Harry ou Neville."

Fred estremeceu. "Isso é nojento. Neville?"

"Você sabe o que eu quis dizer." – Rony rosnou.

"Por que você não diz isso a ela e a liberta desse compromisso? Hermione é uma garota maravilhosa, ela merece alguém que a ame." – Fred disse.

"Porque ela me ama. Eu não posso a machucar assim. Ela pensa que eu a amo como esposa. Eu não posso quebrar o coração dela, acabando com o noivado." – Rony explicou.

"Eu acho que ela preferiria ser magoada ao invés de lidar com um marido que trai" – Fred argumentou.

"Olhe, Fred, por favor, deixe isso quieto. Eu prometo que após o casamento, eu não tocarei em outra mulher. Eu só precisava disso agora, antes de não poder ter ninguém novamente" – Rony implorou ao gêmeo.

"Você é mais como eu e Jorge do que pensa." – Fred disse, rindo – "Eu deixarei esse assunto quieto, mas eu espero que você cumpra o que disse. Depois de casado, não pode sair brincando por aí. Não quero ver a Hermione magoada".

"Obrigado, cara" – Rony disse, levantando-se.

"Para onde você está indo?" – Fred perguntou.

"Casa" – Rony disse, deixando o aposento.

Fred ouviu o barulho ("crack!") assim que o irmão partiu. Ele sacudiu a cabeça… Rony precisava ser cauteloso. Fred tinha a sensação de que se Harry, Sirius e Remo descobrissem sobre Brenda, ninguém seria capaz de encontrar os pedaços do corpo de Rony.

* * *

**N/T: **Podem ter certeza de uma coisa: eu NÃO VOU desistir da fic, simplesmente porque ela é maravilhosa, e a minha excitação é tanta quando eu vejo os comentários que eu não posso controlar a compulsão de traduzir mais um capítulo!

Monique: Q bom q vc está gostando da fic!!! Eu, na verdade, não gosto muito de Gina e Harry não... Mas como nesse caso a Hermione e o Sirius são protagonistas, eu até simpatizo com o casal :D

Fê: Bom, essa fic é uma TRADUÇÃO, ou seja... dê à Sarmoti os créditos por escrever bem. Sobre o passado de Sirius, nessa fic ele simplesmente não morre, huahua.

Mjuice: Pois é, né? hehehehe (q resposta mais inútil, desculpa :()

nanni-black: Valeu pela dica. Eu particularmente não gosto do Floreios e Borrões (puta site desarrumado...), mas vou dar uma conferida no aliança3vassouras depois. Mas algo me diz que eu já li essa fic! De qlqr forma, obrigada pela dica!!!

Dark Fairy Seven: Pode ter certeza q eu vou ler suas fics. Aliás, eu dei uma olhada no seu perfil e vi q vc tmb não gosta de slash... É foda, o Sirius pegando o Lupin COM CERTEZA é uma perda mto grande pro universo feminino pra eu admitir um negócio desses, huahuahua!

Ana Paula: Seu desejo é uma ordem. Tá aqui o novo capítulo, em menos de vinte quatro horas, hahaha!

Patricia: Não, não vou desistir. É mto chato qd vc tá lendo uma fic interminada, né? Logo, logo, essa aqui vai estar inteirinha postada ;D


	5. Hipnotizar a lua

**Capítulo 5 - Hypnotize The Moon**

* * *

_É melhor você correr por proteção_

_É melhor você esconder seu coração_

_Porque assim que você começar a amá-la_

_Você sabe que nunca deixará_

_Ela brilha como um diamante_

_Quando ela entra num quarto_

_Ela pode enfeitiçar as estrelas _

_Hipnotizar a lua_

**Hypnotize The Moon - Clay Walker**

* * *

"Você está respirando?" – Gina sussurrou para a melhor amiga. 

Hermione tentou sorrir - "Sim, só estou nervosa".

"Claro que você está, é o dia de seu casamento." – Gina disse, colocando o braço em volta da morena.

"Você está adorável." – Hermione disse, sorrindo para o vestido de festa violeta que Gina usava.

"Deixe-me colocar você em seu vestido." – Gina disse, pegando a mão de Hermione a puxando para o quarto de troca.

* * *

"Você se lembra do que me prometeu?" – Fred perguntou, fixando o nó da gravata de Rony. 

Rony suspirou - "Sim, eu disse a Brenda que não poderíamos nos encontrar novamente. Eu prometi, tratarei bem a Hermione".

"Assim eu espero, Rony. Se você não o fizer, perderá mais que ela. Você perderá Harry e a maior parte da sua família".

Rony lançou a Fred um olhar feio - "Eu prometo, agora deixe disso!" – ele disse rispidamente.

"Está tudo certo aqui?" – Harry perguntou, metendo a cabeça por trás da porta para dentro do pequeno aposento.

"Sim" - Rony disse - "Vocês estão prontos?".

"Quase. Remo está ajudando Sirius a fixar a gravata e aí ambos estarão prontos."

"Vamos nessa" – Rony disse, suspirando.

* * *

"Pela última vez, finja estar doente ou algo do gênero. Eu farei isso." – Remo implorou. 

Sirius girou os calcanhares - "Só… deixe disso, Remo. Eu vou fazer isso".

"Não é uma boa idéia" – Remo disse.

"Você não entende?" - Sirius questionou - "Eu preciso entregá-la. Eu preciso desencanar agora, e a melhor maneira de fazê-lo é guiando ela até outro homem".

Remo encarou seu amigo - "Um homem que não a ama".

"É agora, gente" – Harry chamou-os.

"Vamos, então" – Sirius disse, seguindo-o.

* * *

"Você tem o plano na cabeça, certo?" – Gina perguntou a Hermione pela vigésima vez. 

Hermione sorriu – "Sim. Rony e Harry estão esperando no altar. Você irá na frente, e após você, Sirius e eu nos dirigiremos".

"Bom. Espero não passar mal." – Gina disse, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Hermione riu abertamente – "Você não vomitará!".

"Prontas, meninas?" - Tonks disse, dirigindo-se a elas.

"Sim. Obrigada por me auxiliar com essas tarefas de últimos minutos" – Hermione disse.

"Sem problema." – ela beijou a bochecha de Hermione – "Estou indo procurar meu lugar com Remo, agora".

Hermione olhou para Gina e Tonks conforme elas se afastavam. "É agora."

Gina estava no canto do quarto quando olhou ao redor - "Tonks só se sentará com Remo. Harry e Rony estarão no altar," – ela se virou para a amiga – "mas onde está Sirius?".

"Aqui" – uma voz profunda disse.

As garotas moveram as cabeças em direção a porta quando Sirius entrou na sala.

Hermione sentiu seu coração parar. Seu cabelo desgrenhado estava penteado para trás, e ele usava um smoking preto, e estava muito elegante nele. Ela nunca tinha visto Sirius dessa forma antes, e era impressionante.

Sirius esforçou-se para voltar a respirar. A imagem de Hermione em seu vestido de casamento queimaria em sua mente por toda a eternidade. O vestido era tomara-que-caia, com uma saia-balão. Havia um laço e pérolas preenchendo inteiramente o vestido, dando-lhe luz e movimento.

Seu cabelo estava num elegante coque, com mechas pendendo, e flores presas nele. Ao invés de um véu; ela usava uma simples, porém linda tiara.

Sirius se aproximou e estendeu o braço para ela. Ela sorriu para ele - "Você está incrível" - ele sussurrou, com a voz rouca.

"Obrigada" – ela respondeu suavemente.

"Vocês dois estão prontos?" – Gina perguntou, batendo os pés no chão.

"Sim"- Hermione sussurrou. Ela sentiu o medo e a náusea aumentarem, e considerou a possibilidade de sair correndo por um momento. Pela primeira vez, Hermione conjeturou se ela estava fazendo a coisa certa ao casar-se com Rony.

Assim que Gina começou a se mover pelo carpete vermelho da Igreja, Hermione olhou ao redor pela porta mais próxima. Ela podia se ver fugindo, mas a imagem de Rony magoado surgiu em sua visão. Independente de qualquer coisa, ela não podia magoar ele.

"Você está bem?" – Sirius perguntou-lhe, notando quão arredia ela estava.

"Ahn? É, claro…" – ela murmurou.

"É a sua vez" – ele disse assim que a música começou a tocar – "Pronta?".

Sirius sentiu como que seu estômago estivesse doente ao pegar o braço dela e pisar no carpete. Todos se levantaram assim que eles entraram, e Rony se moveu para frente e esperou-os no fim da sala. Sirius imaginou por um momento como seria sentir-se aquele parado ali, com aquela moça angelical se aproximando em direção a ele.

Enquanto eles alcançavam Rony, Sirius podia sentir a mão dela afundar em seu braço. Preocupado, ele baixou a vista para então ver assomar um certo temor nos olhos dela. Remo estaria certo, afinal de contas?

Cornélio Fudge, o Ministro da Magia realizava a cerimônia. Hermione não queria que ele o fizesse, mas o Sr. Weasley (Arthur) insistira que ele era a melhor escolha.

Fudge esperou até todos retornarem aos assentos antes de iniciar o matrimônio.

"Ronald e Hermione, ambos presentes hoje, aqui, para se unirem no casamento, vocês representam um ato de fé. Essa fé pode crescer e se desenvolver e terminar, mas apenas se vocês dois decidirem o mesmo. Um amor duradouro e crescente não é garantido por nenhum ritual".

Sirius sentiu a mão em seu braço agarrando mais apertado.

"Quem apresenta Hermione Granger para se casar com Ronald Weasley?" - Fudge perguntou.

No assento ao lado de Tonks, Remo se endireitou, com uma face forjada para esconder a dor que ele sentia por seu amigo. Tonks apertou sua mão.

"A família dela, seus amigos e eu" - Sirius replicou como ensaiado, com uma voz condescendente. As palavras o golperam assim que ele as disse. Ele se debruçou e beijou-lhe a bochecha, apertando a mão dela assim que Rony veio até eles. Sirius segurou a mão de Rony, assentindo para o jovem.

Rony trouxe Hermione a frente diante de Fudge, enquanto Sirius tropeçava até sua cadeira ao lado de Remo. Ele se sentou e soltou a respiração que ele vinha prendendo. Seus olhos queimaram, e seu braço ardia onde ela tinha segurado. Sem dizer coisa alguma, Remo pôs a mão no braço de Sirius.

Fudge voltou a falar novamente - "Se vocês encontraram a fundação do casamento por devoção que um tem pelo outro, não apenas nesse momento, mas por todos os dias seguintes, então valorizem as esperanças e sonhos que vocês trazem hoje. Estabeleçam que seu amor nunca será apagado pela vulgaridade ou obscurecido pelo que há de ordinário na vida, ou críticas emergirão onde hoje vocês encontram conforto, e a admiração poderá ser estralhaçada pela rotina diária".

Hermione sentiu seu coração oprimido, nenhuma dessas coisas estavam certas. Nada disso era certo. Ela deveria ter fugido quando tivera a chance.

"Ronald Weasley, por favor, diga seus votos."

Rony assentiu, sorrindo para Hermione.

"Eu, Ronald Weasley, aceito você, Hermione Granger, como amiga e amor, ao meu lado ou afastada de mim, durante as risadas e lágrimas, durante conflitos e tranqüilidade, pedindo a você que não seja nenhuma outra além de si mesma, amando o que sei de você, confiando no que não sei ainda, durante todos os caminhos em que a vida possa nos encontrar".

Rony pegou o pequeno anel com Harry, e deslizou-o pelo dedo trêmulo dela. "Hemione, eu lhe dou este anel como símbolo do meu voto, e com tudo que sou e que possuo, eu honro você, em nome de Merlin."

Lágrimas ameaçaram serem derramadas em suas bochechas ao olhar o regozijo na face de Rony.

"Sua vez, Hermione" - Fudge disse, sorrindo para ela.

Hermione batalhou para encontrar sua voz. Ela veio branda e fraca. "Eu, Hermione Granger, aceito você, Ronald Weasley, como amigo e amor, ao meu lado ou afastado de mim, durante as risadas e lágrimas, durante os conflitos e tranqüilidade, pedindo a você que não seja nenhum outra além de si mesmo, amando o que sei de você, confiando no que não sei ainda, durante todos os caminhos em que a vida possa nos encontrar".

Gina entregou-lhe o anel, dando um largo sorriso quando o fez. Hermione ergueu a mão de Rony e deslizou o anel pelo dedo dele. "Ronald, eu lhe dou este anel como símbolo do meu voto, e com tudo que sou e possuo, eu honro você, em nome de Merlin."

Lágrimas agora escorriam livremente por seu rosto, e Hermione não se importou com limpá-las. Todos pensaram que eram lágrimas de felicidade, cujas quais não magoavam sob nenhum aspecto.

Fudge sorriu. "Com essa declaração constituída de amor e confiança, a qual acabo de ouvir, eu desejo que cumprimentem Ronald e Hermione como marido e mulher. Você pode beijar sua noiva."

Hermione forjou um pequeno sorriso para Rony enquanto ele se debruçava para beijá-la gentilmente. Foi rápido e suave. Ela perguntou a si o quê todos pensariam caso soubessem que aquele era apenas a segunda ou terceira vez que Rony a beijara em toda a sua vida.

Ela rapidamente olhou para Tonks e Remo. Nenhum deles sorria, assim como Sirius, que parecia doente. A face dele estava pálida e seus olhos vermelhos. Ela por alguns instantes esperou que ele não desabasse com algum problema quando Fudge voltou a falar, afastando ela destes pensamentos.

"Damas e cavalheiros, apresento-lhes Sra. e Sr. Ronald Weasley" - Todos se levantaram e bateram palmas gentilmente enquanto Rony e Hermione caminhavam para fora da igreja, de mãos dadas.

* * *

"Você está certo de que está bem?" - Remo perguntou, levando-o para o canto da recepção. 

"Sim" - Sirius replicou.

"Foi desgastante demais fazer aquilo hoje" - Remo disse.

Sirius assentiu - "Acho que você estava certo sobre uma coisa."

"Que é...?" - Remo indagou.

"Não acho que ela o ame. Ela parecia aterrorizada antes da cerimônia começar, e quando Fudge falou ela estava agarrando meu braço fortemente".

"Você deveria ter dito a ela" - Remo disse.

"Ela não ama Rony, mas isso não significa que ela poderia me amar" - Sirius disse, com a voz baixa.

"Funcionou?" - Remo perguntou.

"O quê funcionou?" - Sirius replicou, observando Hermione dançar com Harry.

"Entregá-la para outro facilitou para que você seguisse em frente?" - Remo falou.

Sirius suspirou - "Não. Não funcionou. Eu tenho a sensação de que aquela garota sempre terá meu coração na palma da mão dela."

"Ah, não." - Remo disse, sua voz subitamente fria e tensa.

"O quê?" - Sirius perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Olhe quem acabou de entrar" - Remo disse, indicando em direção à porta com a cabeça.

Sirius virou-se para ver uma loira familiar entrar no recinto. "Ele convidou ela?" - ele rosnou.

Remo balançou a cabeça. "Não posso acreditar que aquele homem teve a coragem de convidá-la para essa recepção".

"Hermione não pode ver ela, isso vai destruir seu coração" - Tonks disse, infiltrando-se no diálogo - "E eu vou quebrar os dedos de Rony após essa festa".

"Sirius, você prometeu uma dança para Hermione, faça-o agora, afaste-a desse lado da pista de dança. Tonks e eu nos livraremos de Brenda" - Remo se dirigiu a Sirius, pegando a mão de Tonks e indo até a bruxa loira.

Sirius trilhou seu caminho em meio às pessoas, aproximando-se de Harry e Hermione no momento em que a música acabou. "Posso?" - ele perguntou, estendendo a mão para Hermione.

Ela sorriu para ele. "Claro".

Sirius a trouxe para perto de si enquanto eles se moviam pela pista de dança, mantendo o ritmo da batida da música. "Obrigada por hoje" - ela disse.

"Sempre que quiser" - Sirius respondeu, fechando os olhos ao longo da dança.

"Você está se sentindo bem, hoje?" - Hermione perguntou - "Parece que você vai desabar com algum problema".

Sirius abriu os olhos. "Estou bem." - ele disse, sorrindo para ela - "Você realmente está linda, hoje. Você compõe uma noiva radiante" .

Ela corou e baixou a vista por um momento. "Obrigada."

Sirius olhou para trás e viu Tonks levando Brenda para fora. A música estava se encerrando. Ele se inclinou e beijou a bochecha de Hermione. "Eu desejo a você toda a felicidade no mundo" - ele disse, sorrindo.

Antes que Hermione pudesse responder, Sirius soltou suas mãos e atravessou o pisto de dança para longe dela.

* * *

**N/T: **Não betei esse capítulo, portanto, se vocês virem algum erro... Por favor, ignorem!

**Monique:** Que review mais fofa! Não diria que as pessoas deviam se inspirar em mim, longe disso... Mas eu realmente tô me esforçando p/ publicar um negócio legal. Eu procuro fazer as melhores adaptações possíveis, detesto textos pobres/vulgares. Sobre o Rony, ele realmente tá mancando com a Hermione. Esperemos que ele melhore... E eu espero q vc continua deixando comentários!

**Aninha Aluada: **Ainda não li sua fic, desculpa. Eu vou com certeza dar uma passada lá, prometo, é que eu tô lendo uma aqui e ainda não consegui despregar os olhos dela... É gigante! Mas eu PROMETO que vou ler a sua, pode cobrar.

**Infallible Girl:** Acho que tudo que eu tinha pra dizer, foi nas MPs, agora tô sem assunto... hahah

**Nanni Black:** Meu, fiz mó mistureba. Só agora me toquei q vc tava falando daquela fic do Aliança lá... Então, eu não lembro dela, mas agora q vc falou, eu tô mó curiosa pra reler. Eu lembro que tinha gostado. Eu tô é viciada numa HG/SB MUITO foda que eu tô até pensando em traduzir, mas acho que tô sonhando alto demais p/ isso, huahuahua.Chama-se "Necessary by the Order" x)


	6. A flecha quebrada

**N/T: **Vocês não podem reclamar de atraso que eu tô atualizando rapidinho! Bom, eu não vou responder reviews hoje porque eu tomei muito espaço explicando um pouco sobre a Hermione e o Rony nessa fic, lá embaixo. Não deixei aqui em cima p/ não ocupar muito espaço. Eu não sei se vai rolar de atualizar nos próximos três dias, mas eu voltarei logo!!! Prometo, haha.

**Capítulo 6 - A flecha quebrada**

* * *

_Você sente o que eu sinto?_

_Podemos fazer isso como parte do acordo?_

_Quero segurá-la nestes braços de aço._

_Pôr seu coração na direção (certa) dessa vez._

_Quero respirar quando você respira._

_Quando você sussurra como aquela brisa quente de verão._

_Contar as gotas de suor que me cobrem. _

_Você não me mostrou um sinal, dessa vez. _

**Broken Arrow - Rod Stewart**

* * *

"Você se livrou dela?" - Sirius sussurrou para Remo, indo para fora. As estrelas noturnas cintilavam com brilho.

"Tonks o fez. Brenda insistiu que Rony a convidou, mas Tonks ameaçou enfeitiçá-la, então ela se foi" - Remo respondeu.

"Não consigo achar o Rony em lugar algum, vocês o viram?" - Hermione questionou, dirigindo-se aos cavalheiros.

"Não... É, não... Não..." - Remo gaguejou. Aquele bundão não estava fugindo da recepção de seu casamento, estava?

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha. "O que está acontecendo?" - ela perguntou.

"Nada" - Tonks disse, alcançando-os - "Por quê?"

"Não consigo encontrar Rony, Sirius parece irritado e Remo está gaguejando" - Hermione disse.

Tonks voltou-se para Remo. "Querido, não sabia que você gaguejava."

"Estou falando sério" - Hermione dises, pousando as mãos em sua cintura - "Onde está Rony e o que está ocorrendo?"

"Não é nada, Hermione" - Remo disse - "Rony está por aí, em algum lugar. Se nós parecemos culpados é porque Sirius e eu estávamos discutindo, e não queríamos estragar sua recepção".

"Hermione!" - Molly a chamou, atrás dela.

Hermione por cima de seus ombros para a sogra, antes de voltar-se novamente para Remo. "Você está mentindo" - ela disse, - "Mas não importa, não é mesmo?" - ela murmurou, girando e voltando aonde estava.

Remo olhou para Sirius. "Você não acha que Rony está com aquela garota, acha?"

"Eu espero, pela segurança dele, que ele não esteja" - Sirius rosnou - "Estou indo para casa".

* * *

"Não posso mais ver você" - Rony murmurou, beijando o nariz dela.

"Por quê?" - Brenda choramingou.

"Estou casado agora, não é certo" - Rony disse - "Prometi para meu irmão que não a veria outra vez".

"Mas você não a ama, Rony" - Brenda disse, passando as mãos pelos cabelos dele - "Você me contou que ela é apenas uma amiga".

"Eu cometi o erro de pedi-la em casamento, Brenda. Casei com ela e tenho de tratá-la bem. Eu me importo com ela" - Rony disse, procurando ignorar os lábios dela em seu pescoço, e a sensação que lhes proporcionavam.

"Ela me expulsou da sua festa" - ela ronronou.

"Sinto muito. Convidei você como uma funcionária de Fred; não imaginava que eles fariam aquilo. Quem lhe tirou de lá?" - Rony disse.

"Uma bruxa louca com cabelo cor-de-rosa" - ela replicou.

"Tonks?" - Rony sorriu - "Ela é inofensiva".

"Enfim" - Brenda desdenhou - "Olhe, eu sei que você me deseja. Você não deixará de me ver apenas porque casou com uma amiga de colégio. Você disse que não conseguiria dormir com ela. Com quem você irá dormir, então?".

"Tenho de dormir com ela, ela é minha..." - Os lábios de Brenda interromperam Rony, doces como eram em sua boca.

"Volte para sua festa, e após retornar para a suíte de lua-de-mel, venha me ver." - ela sussurrou - "Eu vou dar a você uma noite de núpcias da qual valerá a pena você se lembrar."

Antes que Rony pudesse protestar, Brenda desapareceu dentre as mesas. Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Ela era uma mulher incrível, não havia como negar.

* * *

"Está na hora de atirar o buquê, para então a noiva e o noivo partirem!" - Molly anunciou, acenando para todas as mulheres que estavam próximas - "Estão todas prontas?".

Hermione sorriu para Rony, que acabara de surgir, antes de subir na cadeira. Ela se voltou para trás onde todas as garotas se reuniam e sorriu, arremessando o buquê de rosas para o alto.

Havia uma pilha de mulheres no chão, quando subitamente uma mão se ergueu segurando as flores. "Eu o apanhei!" - Lilá guinchou, piscando para Neville, que corou para um tom escuro de vermelho.

"Certo, vocês dois! É hora de partir!" - Molly disse, piscando para o filho e Hermione.

Hermione sentiu seu estômago revirar. Ela nem queria pensar sobre a noite de núpcias. Ela faria... sexo, com Rony!

"O carro está à frente. É do ministério, sabe? Último modelo" - Arthur disse, guiando-os para a entrada.

"Agora, vocês se divirtam à noite!" - Molly disse, sorrindo.

Após beijos e abraços e muitas felicitações, Hermione se acomodou no banco de trás do longo veículo ao lado de Rony. Ela sorriu fracamente para ele. Ele sorrou de volta, brando.

Nem uma palavra foi trocada entre eles durante a viagem para o retiro nupcial onde eles ficariam por dois dias.

* * *

Hermione bateu levemente seus dedos contra os lençóis. Ela esperava Rony retornar do banheiro. Após um rápido jantar, durante o qual ambos não dialogaram muito, ela se apressou e banhou-se. Ela usava agora uma maravilhosa camisola que Gina comprara para essa noite, deitada na cama, esperando por seu marido.

A camisola era feita de seda negra, e mal era coberta. Hermione sentia os lençóis pressionados contra o pescoço, sentindo-se desconfortável.

Finalmente a porta se abriu, e Rony atravessou o quarto usando uma cueca estilo boxer **(N/T: aquela meio apertada... eu não sei se tem algum termo p/ traduzir isso)**, vermelha, e nada além disso. Ela expressou uma careta de desgosto porque ele não se preparara para ela.

Rony ela bonito à maneira dele. Seu cabelo era ruivo, assim como os pêlos que cobriam seu peitoral e braços. Ele era alto, mas bem magro. Hermione preferia músculos. Rony era enxuto em demasia.

Rony se debrucou sobre os cobertores ao lado dela, mexendo no elástico de sua roupa íntima. Ele olhou para ela. "Bem, você está pronta?" - ele indagou, nervosamente.

Hermione não podia forjar um sorriso. "Sim" - ela murmurou.

Rony deitou-se ao lado dela, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha. Ele deixou seus lábios percorrerem uma trilha até a orelha dela, onde gentilmente a beijou. Alçando a mão, ele levou o braço dela até os lençóis onde ela os tinha antes.

Hermione cerrou seus olhos, escondendo lágrimas que ela não podia compartilhar. Sua respiração falhou ao sentir os lábios de Rony rocarem os dela antes de assentá-los ali.

Ele trouxe sua língua até os lábios dela, e Hermione abriu a boca, o que foi um enorme erro. Ela engasgou assim que a língua dele encontrou a dela.

Rapidamente Rony pulou, sentando-se. Ele correu a mão pelo cabelo dele.

"Há algo errado?" - Hermione disse.

"Não. Não é nada. Eu só... Esqueci que prometi a Fred que iria à loja hoje. Houve um erro de contagem e eu prometi revisá-lo" - Rony disse. Ele queria ensaboar sua boca. Não lhe parecia certo beijar ela.

"Na nossa noite de núpcias?" - Hermione sussurrou, lágrimas começando a escorrer.

"Desculpe-me. Não demorarei" - Rony disse, precipitando-se para o banheiro.

Hermione esperou dez minutos, porém Rony nunca saiu de lá. Ela percebeu que ele devia ter deixado o banheiro. Sentando-se vagarosamente, ela deixou o lençol cair e olhou para si vestida naquela camisola ridícula. Haveria algo de errado com ela?

Ela começou a chorar, então. Suas lágrimas jorravam como rios em sua face. Ela estendeu a mão para agarrar a garrafa de vinho que estivera esfriando no gelo. Usando toda a sua força, ela arrancou a rolha e tomou um gole direto no gargalo.

O líquido queimou enquanto descia por sua garganta, preenchendo a boca dela com um doce sabor. Levantando-se, Hermione percebeu que não desejava ficar sozinha. Ela não podia ir para a casa de Gina, porque ela era irmã de Rony. Hermione optou por sua outra melhor amiga.

Escorrendo para dentro de calças de moletom e um suéter, ela segurou a garrafa de vinho e aparatou com um barulho ("crack!").

* * *

Desde que Remo deixara a casa de Sirius há uma hora, Tonks ficara sentada frente à lareira, bebericando uma xícara de chá e lendo. Ela saltou ao ouvir o "crack!" na cozinha. "Remo, é você?" - ela disse, num pulo.

Ela escutou os soluços em resposta e correu para a cozinha, para encontrar Hermione ajoelhada no chão, uma garrafa de vinho em uma mão e lenços na outra.

"O que aconteceu? Você está bem?" - ela choramingou, debruçando-se ao lado da amiga.

"Não" - Hermione soluçou - "Ele deixou... deixou... noite casamento... deixou..."

"Rony lhe deixou? Mas é a noite de núpcias!" - Tonks exclamou.

"Estou bastante ciente de... ahn... de... disso…" - Hermione said, swigging from the bottle.

Tonks notou que a garrafa estava quase vazia. Ela ergueu Hermione. "Vamos lá, vamos nos sentar perto do fogo" - ela disse, ajudando a morena a adentrar na sala de estar - "Remo não está aqui, portanto somos apenas nós, garotas; conte-me o que está acontecendo".

"Ele estava tentando me beijar e então partiu" - Hermione disse. Sua cabeça estava girando e ela sabia que era efeito do álcool. "Eu senti como se fosse vomitar quando ele me beijou" - ela admitiu em seu estado de embriaguez.

Tonks ergueu uma sobrancelha. Desde que sabiam que esse não era o casamento que Hermione e Rony queriam, essa era a primeira vez em que Hermione admitia algo.

"Não sei porquê... Eu chorei quando ele se deitou ao meu lado... Eu não desejava que ele me tocasse. Você sabia que nós beijamo-nos apenas três vezes? Uma na escola, antes de sabermos o que queríamos um com o outro. Outra quando ele me pediu a mão, e a última no casamento" - Hermione confessou.

"Para onde Rony foi, então?" - Tonks perguntou, amedrontada pela resposta que viria a seguir.

"Ele disse ter prometido para Fred que iria resolver contagens hoje à noite, e partiu para a loja" - Hermione replicou.

"Foi para Brenda" - Tonks pensou. Ela queria que Remo estivesse ali, seria o fim de Rony e Brenda quando Remo intervisse. Rony seria sortudo por continuar vivo

"Quero ir para fora. Podemos olhar para as estrelas?" - Hermione perguntou, injuriada.

"Claro." - Tonks disse, auxiliando Hermione a se levantar e guiando ela até o quintal. Elas se sentaram lado a lado na grama, olhando para cima.

"Sirius está iluminada" - Hermione resmungou.

"O quê?" - Tonks perguntou.

"A estrela dele" - Hermione respondeu, apontando para a estrela. - "Vê?"

"Ah, percebo. É linda." - Tonks replicou, estudando a garota.

"Sirius é lindo" - Hermione resmungou. Subitamente sua face corou - "Eu quis dizer a estrela".

"Eu sei" - Tonks disse, apesar de não achar que Hermione falava da estrela a princípio.

"Você sabe, observar as estrelas me traz paz, eu não me sinto só" - Hermione disse, trazendo sua mão até a boca - "Onde está minha garrafa?".

"Você bebeu ela inteira" - Tonks disse.

"Ah" - Hermione respondeu - "Eu tô bêbada".

"Sim, você está".

Hermione atirou-se, de costas, para a grama. "Eu gosto de estar bêbada" - ela gargalhou.

Tonks não disse nada. Ela se voltou em direção a casa, trazendo seus joelhos até o peitoral, e observou Hermione.

As gargalhadas se tornaram lágrimas. Sem dizer nada, Hermione rastejou e se afundou no colo de Tonks, chorando.

Após um tempo, Hermione levantou sua cabeça. Ela sorriu enquanto abria os olhos. "Mas que noite de núpcias, hein? Meu marido está trabalhando, e eu estou bêbada, chorando no seu colo".

"Está tudo bem" - Tonks disse tranqüilamente - "Você pode chorar no meu colo a qualquer hora".

"Eu deveria voltar para casa logo" - Hermione soluçou.

"Você pode ficar aqui." - Tonks disse, ajudando a garota a ficar em pé - "Você não deveria estar sozinha na sua noite de núpcias".

"Eu não estarei sozinha" - Hermione respondeu, erguendo o rosto para o alto. Ela levantou uma mão para as estrelas novamente. "Sirius estará comigo" - ela murmurou, antes de desaparecer com um "crack!".

Tonks suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça enquanto observava para a constelação. Soara como se Hermione tivesse uma consideração maior por Sirius além do todos pensavam.

"Observando as estrelas?" - Remo perguntou, espiando ela.

"Quando você retornou? Eu não ouvi você" - Tonks disse, recostando-se nos braços dele.

"Agora. Eu tentei fazer silêncio caso você estivesse dormindo" - ele disse, beijando a orelha dela.

"Adivinhe quem acabou de sair daqui!"

Remo a fitou. "Alguém esteve aqui a essa hora? Quem?"

"Hermione." - Tonks respondeu - "Rony teve de trabalhar hoje à noite".

O ódio que assomou na face de Remo era negro e forte. "Diz para mim que você está brincando."

"Não. Ela estava bêbada, e confessou não querer que Rony a beijasse. Parece que eles só se beijaram algumas vezes. A noite de núpcias foi um fracasso, os dois não queriam dormir juntos, e Rony partiu, dizendo que prometera trabalhar".

"Você contou a Hermione onde ele realmente estava?" - Remo perguntou.

"Não, não poderia fazer isso com ela. Ela acabaria com muito magoada." - Tonks replicou.

"Ela já está. Rony a deixou na noite de núpcias dela para dormir com outra" - Remo rosnou.

"É, mas Hermione não sabe que é por causa disso" - Tonks disse.

"Não importa. O que ela sabe é que Rony a deixou na primeira noite de casados deles" - Remo falou - "Eu dizia constantemente para Sirius que eles não se amavam, eu constantemente implorava para ele falar com ela. Ele está convencido de que ela nunca sentiria nada por ele."

"Essa é a outra coisa. Hermione falou insistentemente sobre Sirius, a estrela. Ela parecia fascinada por ela. Estou começando a me perguntar se ela não sente algo por Sirius" - Tonks respondeu.

"Não importa se ele não está aberto para ela. De qualquer forma, temos de nos preocupar com Rony. O que vamos fazer?"

"Eu não sei..." - Tonks disse, com a voz arrastada.

* * *

Hermione desabou na enorme cama, voltando a derramar lágrimas. O vinho lhe dera uma terrível dor de cabeça, e seu estômago já estava ácido. Ela rezara para ter sono, mas ele não viera até agora.

Rolando no colchão, ela fitou fora da janela, observando as estrekas brilharem. Tonks poderia ter fingido estupidez, mas Hermione tinha a sensação de que ela sabia onde Rony realmente estava, e com quem. Ela deveria ter fugido no dia do casamento. Isso nunca deveria ter acontecido. Agora ela estava presa, aprisionada numa relação sem amor com seu melhor amigo.

Erguendo a pequena mão e limpando as lágrimas do rosto, ela fungou e viu a estrela mais brilhante no céu daquela noite cintilar para ela.

"Sirius…" - ela sussurrou, quando o sono finalmente tomou conta dela.

* * *

**N/T: **Então, em uma das reviews criticaram a Hermione e o Rony... Eu concordo, a Mione dessa fic realmente não surge como a decidida e até radical personagem do livro. Eu vejo essa Hermione da fic como uma deturpação CONSEQÜENTE do que viria a ser a vida da personagem caso ela fosse tão racional ao longo da vida. A Hermione está sempre apta para resolver os problemas dos outros, mas ela não concilia as próprias relações de acordo com o que ela espera. Ela é orgulhosa. Ela não quer admitir que não se apaixonou durante esse tempo, além da paixonite pelo Sirius, o que obviamente não conta na concepção dela, pois ela gosta de fatos concretos que provem o sentimento. Ela não se permite admitir fracassos. Voltar atrás nesse casamento não era uma opção para ela. Ela é durona por fora, mas extremamente sensível por dentro. Ela não é simplesmente uma chorona na fic, ela é humana. Ela é o que seria uma Hermione que não se permite erros, pós-Hogwarts.

Quanto ao Rony, ele é um personagem sacana. Mas o Rony nunca foi bem-resolvido com os sentimentos dele. Ele escreve certo por linhas tortas... Ele não quer magoar a Hermione, mas não consegue resistir à tentação. Vocês se lembram dele com as Veelas? Ele com a Lilá? Ele age por impulso. É fácil dizer pra ele: "Não trai a Mione", mas no lugar dele, talvez a gente não fizesse diferente. Não é como se ele gostasse, ele simplesmente é imaturo emocionalmente, e não sabe lidar com pressão. A Hermione PRECISA da pressão pra se resolver, por isso ela se força a estudar e fantasia as relações dela, porque ela se projeta nos livros dela.

E o Sirius... Ele parece um cara meio bestão, tipo, "o príncipe encantado chulo" comparado às outras fan-fics em que ele surge como um pegador nato (nada contra, eu leio essas fics, hahaha). Mas nesse caso em especial, ele é um homem que passou doze anos em Azkaban, nunca teve um envolvimento sério com mulher alguma, e quando se apaixona é pela garota mais aleatória possível. Ele é arrogante, querendo ou não tem influência de uma família cheia de desdém. Como lutar contra ele mesmo? Como admitir PARA ELE que ele precisa descer do pedestal dele (porque o masoquismo é lindo, é maravilhoso, mas reflete como o amor é egocêntrico, muitas vezes - não sob um ponto de vista negativo, mesmo porque eu sou egocêntrica e não acho tão ruim assim) e lutar por uma garota quando a auto-estima dele foi destruída durante esse tempo sem NENHUM relacionamento decente? Sem nunca ter sido amado!

Toda essa explicação aqui, não porque eu subestime a cabeça de vocês ou queira atacar alguém. Estou aberta à críticas construtivas, apesar de eu mesma não poder modificar o texto (no máximo adapto). É só uma interpretação pessoal minha, que eu queria deixar clara, hehe.


	7. Colidir

**Capítulo 7 - Colidir**

**N/T: GENTE, não me matem pela demora, o negócio é que um dos meus hds simplesmente apagou (isso pq eu acabei de trocar o monitor), e passei uns dias na casa da minha avó para poder usar Internet... Só que lá eu teria de re-traduzir inteirinho esse capítulo, sendo que já estava pronto no meu PC, portanto preferi esperar o técnico. NÃO ME MATEM! Vou responder reviews no próximo capítulo, e, Monique, eu respondi a sua review nos comentários. Está logo acima do seu! Beijos, aproveitem, comentem, e ME DESCULPEM PELA DEMORA!**

* * *

_Estou quieto, você sabe  
Você cria uma primeira impressão  
Descobri que estou assustado por saber que sempre estou na sua mente_

_Mesmo o melhor cai algumas vezes  
Mesmo as estrelas se recusam a brilhar  
Fora o passado, você caiu a tempo  
De alguma forma acho  
que eu e você colidimos_

**Collide - Howie Day**

* * *

Hermione sentiu uma presença no quarto antes de abrir os olhos. Rapidamente ela se levantou, para encontrar Rony fitando-a da cadeira em frente a porta do banheiro. Enxugando seus olhos com firmeza, ela tentou sorrir para ele ao acordar. 

Uma instantânea sensação de náusea fez com que corresse para o banheiro, ao invés de sorrir. Ela se ajoelhou e permitiu que seu corpo se livrasse do excesso de álcool.

"Você está bem?" - Rony perguntou, recostando-se contra a porta do banheiro. Ele usava vestes negras e folgadas com um suéter verde, e seu cabelo ruivo estava bagunçado.

"Sim" - ela murmurou, esfregando o nariz com as costas da mão.

"Você se embriagou ontem à noite?" - Rony indagou.

"Eu tinha de fazer algo na minha noite de núpcias" - ela disse rispidamente, erguendo-se para lavar a boca.

"Sinto muito, Mione. Eu não pretendia cair fora na nossa noite de núpcias. Fred precisava de mim" - Rony disse.

"Está tudo bem" - ela murmurou, ensaboando as mãos.

"Você está brava" - Rony estipulou.

"Por que eu estaria brava?" - Hermione perguntou - "Foi apenas minha noite de núpcias, nada muito importante, certo?".

Um sorriso surgiu na face de Rony. "Por Merlin, Hermione, eu realmente pensei que você estivesse nervosa por um momento" - ele respondeu - "Não me assuste desse jeito!".

Hermione olhou para ele boquiaberta, em descrença. "Vou tomar um banho" - ela disse, batendo a porta em direção ao sorriso dele.

Enquanto se punha abaixo da água quente, Hermione pensou sobre o diálogo deles. Rony era tão estúpido assim? A ponto de pensar que ela não estava brava? Ela sacudiu a cabeça, negativamente. O que eles fariam? Precisavam chegar a um tipo de acordo agora que estavam casados.

Terminando logo seu banho, Hermione secou seu cabelo e o penteou com uma escova. Agarrando uma saia preta e uma blusa branca, ela se vestiu e saiu do banheiro. Rony descansava na cama lendo o jornal. Ele sorriu quando ela veio para fora.

"Está na hora de a diversão começar, Mione. Eu tenho nosso dia planejado. Primeiro iremos ao Museu Siegfried de Arte Bruxa. Eles têm um ótimo restaurante na esquina onde podemos comer. Então, pensei que podíamos visitar a Torre de Sammy. Harry disse que é maravilhosa durante essa época do ano. Talvez nós pudéssemos dar uma volta... O quê?" - Rony finalmente perguntou, notando ela parada no vão da porta com os braços cruzados.

Hermione jogou seus braços para o ar. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Planejando nossa lua-de-mel"- Rony disse.

"Nossa lua-de-mel começou ontem à noite, Ronald. Você decidiu não aparecer" - ela disse.

"Eu estava aqui" - Rony replicou - "Eu só tive de partir. Era importante, Hermione".

"Estou certa de que _ela_era" - Hermione murmurou.

"O que você disse?" - Rony perguntou.

"Nada. Vamos" - ela disse, pegando a jaqueta.

Rony encolheu os ombros. "Mulheres... Quem sabe o que elas estão pensando?" - ele disse para si, seguindo-a para fora do quarto.

* * *

"O que você pediu?" - Hemione perguntou para Rony.

"O especial, seja lá o que for" - Rony replicou.

Hermione revirou os olhos. "Contanto que seja comida... certo?"

"Exatamente" - Rony respondeu - "É preciso de muito para acabar com o meu apetite".

Ela desatou a rir. "Como uivos?"

Rony torceu o nariz. "Ninguém nunca me deixará esquecer disso, ou deixarão?"

"Nunca" - ela respondeu, observando ele rir. Eles tinham ido ao museu como planejado, e ela realmente aproveitara.

Desde que relaxara um pouco, ela e Rony tinham se divertido. Eles brincaram e conversaram como sempre. Mas o incômodo para ela, era que eles agiam como amigos. Nenhuma vez durante o dia Rony pegara sua mão, ou a beijara. Eles certamente não agiam como recém-casados deveriam agir.

"Sobre o que você está pensando?" - Rony perguntou, com a boca cheia.

"Casamento" - ela respondeu honestamente.

Rony engoliu o alimento. "O quê sobre isso?"

"Nada em particular. Só me perguntando se é assim que supostamente deveria me sentir" - ela disse.

"Mas é claro. Ambos estamos felizes, e bem alimentados. Nós ainda temos a Torre de Sammy para visitar, agilize e coma!" - ele respondeu, voltando para sua refeição.

Hermione sorriu brandamente para ele, trazendo seu prato para perto enquanto ele afastava o dele.

* * *

"Alguma idéia?" - Remo perguntou, encarando Sirius.

"Sim! Vamos nos manter fora disso e deixá-los viverem suas próprias vidas" - ele respondeu.

"Você não quis dizer isso, Sirius" - Tonks disse.

Sirius dirigiu-lhe um olhar feio, mas não retrucou.

"Você não a viu na noite passada. Ela estava devastada. Você também estaria se o seu marido o deixasse na noite de núpcias para trabalhar".

"Ele partiu?" - Sirius exclamou, dando voltas pela sala.

"Eu disse a você" - Tonks disse com a voz arrastada, notando o olhar assassino nos olhos do primo.

"Você disse que Hermione apareceu lá bêbada e chorando, mas não porque Rony a deixara" - ele trovejou - "Diabos, para onde ele foi?"

"Ele disse a ela que foi trabalhar" - Tonks sussurrou.

"Sirius, acalme-se." - Remo disse, descansando uma mão no ombro do amigo.

Sirius ignorou-o. "Ele caiu fora para encontrar a amante na noite de casamento? Isso deve ter destruído ela. Como ele pôde..."

"Você deveria ter dito a ela" - Remo interrompeu.

"Isso é tudo que você disse para mim há três semanas, agora. E eu estou cansado de ouvir isso" - Sirius disse, jogando-se em sua cadeira.

"Se bem que é verdade" - Tonks respondeu.

Sirius olhou para ela através de suas mãos, que cobriam a visão - "Você também, não".

"Ela está casada com alguém que está traindo ela. Na noite de núpcias dela. Ela beijou o rapaz apenas algumas vezes, e eles provavelmente não poderão transar" – Tonks disse - "Que tipo de casamento é esse? Hermione merece ser...".

"Ela merece ser tratada com respeito, ser valorizada, ser adorada" - Sirius terminou a frase. "Ela merece alguém que lerá com ela durante horas, sairá para longas caminhadas, fará carinho em suas costas quando ela estiver cansada. Ela merece alguém que cozinhará o jantar dela e lavará a louça também. Alguém que..."

"Não seja Rony" - Remo interrompeu, fitando os olhos do amigo - "Nenhuma dessas coisas é Rony, mas são você".

"Deixe disso. Eu não vou discutir isso com você de novo" - Sirius disse, ríspido.

"E sobre Rony?" - Tonks perguntou.

Sirius sentiu o ódio que abrandara retornar agilmente. "Mantenha-o longe de mim, porque eu vou matá-lo se da próxima vez que o ver" - ele disse, sem um pingo de humor em sua voz.

* * *

Hermione atirou-se no canto da cama, lutando contra a sensação de ardência em seus olhos, e o vácuo em seu peito. "Você está brincando, certo?" - ela indagou. 

"Sinto muito, de verdade. Nós passamos o dia todo juntos, Mione. Não é para tanto" - Rony disse, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos de trás.

"Por quê?" - ela questionou, com a voz fraca.

"Porque as contas não podem esperar" - ele replicou.

"Não podem esperar? Não podem esperar?!" - ela gritou, levantando-se num salto - "Nós pegamos apenas DOIS DIAS de férias, Ronald. Essas contas estúpidas não podiam esperar DOIS DIAS? Você não se importa comigo, afinal? Amor é pedir muito, mas isso é a nossa LUA-DE-MEL, nós deveríamos estar juntos. O quê eu não estou percebendo aqui?"

"Não grite, Hermione" - Rony disse, soando aborrecido - "Droga, o que você quer de mim? Eu passei o dia todo com você quando eu poderia estar com..." - sua face ficou avermelhada - "eh... com as contas...".

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. "As contas?"

"Sim, trabalhando nas contas" - ele gaguejou.

"Vá" - ela disse suavemente.

"Quê?" - ele perguntou.

"Vá, vá embora. AGORA!" - ela apontou para a porta.

"O que você quer dizer?" - Rony perguntou, retornando em direção a porta.

"Significa vá para as suas preciosas CONTAS. Você já está atrasado, estou certa disso".

"Hermione... Eu..."

"Vá, Ronald, apenas vá" - ela murmurou, andando para o banheiro e batendo a porta.

Rony olhou para a porta e então para o relógio. Ele realmente estava atrasado. Observando a porta do banheiro mais uma vez, ele mordeu seu lábio inferior e dando de ombros, ele saiu, fechando a porta da suíte atrás dele.

* * *

Hermione aguardou até ouvir a porta fechar antes de abrir a do banheiro. Ela fungou enquanto limpaga as lágrimas de suas bochechas. "Contas..." - ela murmurou. Ela ganhara isso. Um casamento sem amor com alguém que _era _seu amigo. O marido dela por apenas quarenta e oito horas já estava se mandando para encontrar as _contas_ dele.

Suspirando, ela encarou a blusa e a saia que usava, e começou a olhar ao redor do quarto de hotel. Já que estava sozinha, ela também podia se entreter por conta própria.

Hermione rapidamente encontrou o bar, para misturar uma bebida Ainda tentando não chorar, ela se sentou no chão atrás do bar.

Três bebidas depois, Hermione tampouco se sentia melhor. Sua cabeça girava por conta do álcool, e seu coração estava machucado demais por Rony.

As lágrimas não podiam ser detidas por mais tempo. Ela começou a chorar, soluçando alto. Ela não queria ficar sozinha. Ela podia resolver todos os tipos de problemas, mas não conseguia resolver os próprios problemas, e o álcool não estava ajudando.

Mesmo sabendo que não estava em condições para isso, Hermione aparatou, pois não conseguia ficar sozinha.

* * *

"Hermione!" - Remo choramingou, pulando para resgatá-la assim que ela tombou no chão. Segurando-a em seus braços, ele rapidamente sentiu a frente de sua camiseta molhada.

"O que está acontecendo?" - Sirius e Tonks perguntaram, correndo para dentro da cozinha juntos, para então encontrarem Remo segurando uma histérica Hermione.

"Ah meu Deus, o que aconteceu?" - Tonks disse, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela.

Remo trouxe a garota para seu colo, correndo a mãos pelos cabelos dela. "Eu não sei. Ela simplesmente aparatou e desabou" - ele olhou para Sirius.

O olhar na face do melhor amigo magoou-o ainda mais que a garota soluçando em seus braços. Sirius parecia devastado, doente. Foi naquele momento que Remo percebeu quão profundas eram as emoções que Sirius sentia por Hermione.

Uma tremedeira em seu ombro direcionou sua atenção de volta à garota. Tonks apalpava a mão dela e cochichava pedindo a Remo que segurassem ela. Sirius continuou ao fundo da cozinha, com as mãos inativas e uma expressão impotente em seu rosto.

"O que foi, querida?" - Tonks perguntou para ela.

Um balbuciar veio dela, mas Remo não podia entender o que ela havia dito. Colocando-a com leveza e rapidez ao lado dele, Remo olhou para sua face. "Eu não consegui ouvi-la, querida, o que está acontecendo?"

Segurando com força o braço dele, Hermione tentou parar de soluçar. "Ele... deixou... contas... garota..."

Remo viu o ódio assomar na face de Tonks brevemente, mas Sirius adquirira um tom de vermelho escuro, com os olhos fechados fortemente, e os punhos cerrados.

"Ele deixou-a novamente durante a noite?" - Tonks perguntou à Hermione, com descrença óbvia em sua voz.

"Contas..." - Hermione resmungou.

Remo vagarosamente colocou a garota de pé. "Você está bem?"

Ela assentiu, finalmente começando a parar de lacrimejar. Ela tremia por inteira, com os braços em volta de si mesma.

"Está frio demais para usar apenas isso..." - Sirius disse, a primeira coisa que dissera desde o aparecimento dela. Andando até ela, retirou sua camisa negra, envolvendo-a em torno dos ombros dela.

Hermione olhou-o. "Obrigada" - ela disse suavemente, apertando a camisa em volta de seu corpo.

"Pegarei para você uma poção calmante" - Remo disse, afastando um cacho da testa dela. "Tonks, não sei onde estão, ajude-me a procurar. Sirius, você pode manter um olho em Hermione?"

Remo virou e se pôs para fora da cozinha antes que pudesse ver o brilho ofuscante de ódio na face de Sirius.

"Desculpe-me" - ele ouviu Hermione sussurrar.

Sirius voltou-se para ela . "Pelo quê?"

"Por estragar a sua noite. Por abusar de vocês três. Por despencar. Por ser fraca." - ela disse, começando a chorar de novo, despencando no chão da cozinha com um baque surdo.

Sirius encarou-a por um momento, sentindo seu coração partir ao meio. Os pequenos ombros dela tremiam enquanto chorava, a face dela avermelhada.

Antes que pudesse se impedir de fazê-lo, Sirius sentou-se ao lado dela, alcançando-a e colocando o braço em volta dos ombros dela, trazendo seu corpo para perto do dele, pressionando-a contra si. Ele sentiu o coração dela batendo contra sua pele, sentiu a camiseta dele molhada pelas lágrimas dela, sentiu todas as vezes que ela inspirava e seu peito subia e descia.

Pela primeira vez na vida dele, Sirius se sentiu completo. Ele sentiu como se a peça que faltava tinha finalmente sido encontrada.

Agarrando-a tão apertado quanto podia, ele correu sua mão pelas costas dela, fazendo sons de tranqüilização no ouvido dela. "Vai ficar tudo bem... Eu prometo... Tudo vai acabar bem..."

Pouco depois, Sirius sentiu a respiração dela diminuir. Ele olhou para baixo e viu os olhos dela fechados. A face dela estava pressionada contra o peito dele, com a mão agarrando a camiseta dele.

"Eu encontrei a..." - Remo começou a dizer, entrando na cozinha.

Sirius ergueu a mão livre para seus lábios. "Shhh... Ela adormeceu" - ele sussurrou.

Remo tropeçou no batente da porta, observando a cena a sua frente.

"Não diga uma palavra" - Sirius rosnou, antes que Remo pudesse abrir a boca.

"Eu não ia dizer. Vamos colocá-la na cama. Ela não deve ficar no hotel sozinha" - Remo disse.

"Eu seguro ela" - Tonks disse, entrando ao lado dele.

Sirius ergueu a mão. "Eu vou levar ela para cima, apenas me diga em qual quarto". Envolvendo os dois braços ao redor dela, Sirius gentilmente se levantou, carregando-a para cima com ele. Aninhando-a como um bebê, ele seguiu Tonks pelos degraus.

Hermione mexeu-se durante o sono, aconchegando-se para mais perto do peito dele. Tonks sorriu ao abrir a porta do quarto de hóspede. "Você acha que ela deveria ser deixada sozinha?" - ela perguntou enquanto Sirius deitava Hermione na cama - "Talvez alguém deveria ficar com ela essa noite".

Sirius saiu para o corredor e deu a Tonks um olhar feio. "Feche a porta" - ele disse.

Tonks fez como ele pediu, seguindo-o de volta para a cozinha, onde Remo se debruçava sobre a bancada e olhava para o nada.

"Em quê você está pensando?" - Sirius perguntou.

"Rony" - Remo respondeu - "Isto tem de parar. Eu não a deixarei magoada daquele jeito, Hermione é uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu já conheci, eu não vou deixar aquele garoto transformá-la numa bagunça completa."

"Ela não deixará a gente se envolver. Você sabe disso, Remo." - Tonks disse - "Ela provavelmente está vendo essa situação toda como um fracasso da parte dela."

"Isso é besteira!" - Sirius disse rispidamente.

Tonks voltou-se para ele. "Eu e você sabemos disso, mas Hermione não. Tudo que ela consegue enxergar é que o casamento dela está falhando, agora. Para ela é uma falha da parte dela."

"Nós conversaremos sobre isso amanhã. Todos nós precisamos dormir" - Remo disse, notando o humor de Sirius.

"Você está certo. Mantenha os olhos nela hoje à noite. Estou indo para casa" - Sirius disse.

"Sirius?" - Tonks disse.

Ele se virou. "Sim"

"Obrigada" - ela disse.

"Pelo quê?" - Sirius perguntou.

"Por cuidar dela" - Tonks disse.

"Remo a confortou também" - Sirius respondeu.

"Remo _confortou_ ela. Você _cuidou, segurou _ela. Você deixou que ela dormisse em seus braços. Você mostrou a ela como o amor deve ser".

"Ela não me ama. Ela não me vê como mais que um amigo" - Sirius resmungou.

"Você é a estrela dela." - Tonks sussurrou, deixando o aposento.

Antes que Remo pudesse entrar em seguida, Sirius aparatou em casa.

* * *


	8. Eu me volto para você

**Capítulo 8 – Eu me volto para você**

* * *

_  
Por ser um escudo para a tempestade,  
Por ser amigo, por ser amante  
Para me manter segura e aquecida,  
Eu volto para você.  
Pelo esforço para ser forte,  
Pela vontade para continuar,  
Por tudo que você faz,  
Por tudo que é verdadeiro,  
Eu me volto para você..._

**I Turn To You - Christina Aguliera**

* * *

Sirius se moveu em seu colchão novamente, encarando o espaço ao redor dele. Ele viera para casa e tentara dormir, mas achara a tarefa difícil. Tudo em que ele podia pensar sobre, agora, era como Hermione se sentira nos braços dele. Ele não havia trocado sua camiseta, embora as lágrimas dela tivessem secado. Ele não sabia como ele poderia um dia sequer retirar a camiseta.

Movendo-se mais uma vez, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável, Sirius checou o relógio. Ele deixara a casa de Remo há apenas duas horas, e conjeturou se ela estaria bem. Estaria ela ainda adormecida, ou já despertara?

Sirius desistiu de dormir. Ele se ergueu e foi à sala de estar, mexendo entre todas as várias poções, buscando por alívio de sua dor de cabeça. Depois de engolir o líquido desagradável, Sirius sentiu a poção curar a dor imediatamente. Ele segurou o frasco e o estudou por um momento antes de escorregá-lo para dentro de seu bolso.

Não machucaria dar uma checada em Hermione, e deixar a poção para ela quando esta acordasse no dia seguinte. Sem preocupar-se com colocar os sapatos, ele aparatou na casa de Remo.

A casa estava praticamente negra; a única luz vinha do fogo queimando na lareira. Sirius rapidamente subiu as escadas, parando no patamar da escada. Os únicos sons que ele ouviu foram do crepitar do fogo e de um ronco fraco proveniente do aposento de seu melhor amigo.

Pondo a mão na maçaneta, Sirius quietamente abriu a porta do quarto de hóspedes. Ele podia vislumbrar a pequena figura de Hermione aconchegada na cama. Tão silenciosamente quanto podia, ele se dirigiu furtivamente até a cama. Os olhos delas estavam fechados e ela tinha as mãos entrelaçadas embaixo do queixo. Ela ainda usava a saia com a qual viera, junto com a camisa negra dele. Depois de observá-la por um instante, Sirius colocou a pequena poção na mesinha ao lado da cama e começou a deixar o quarto.

"Não vá..." - uma voz leve disse, parando-o. Com uma mão na maçaneta, Sirius se voltou para a pequena cama.

"Estou acordada. Você não tem de ir" - ela repetiu.

Sirius sentiu a face dele tornar-se vermelha com o embaraço. Ele não queria ela pensando que ele estava espiando ela. "Desculpe-me, eu não queria acordar você" - ele disse - "Eu só queria deixar uma poção para quando você acordasse durante a manhã".

"Você não me acordou. Estou acordada desde que Tonks me colocou na cama" - então ela se sentou, focando-se em Sirius na escuridão. "Que poção você me trouxe?"

Finalmente se afastando da porta, Sirius andou até a cama e apanhou o pequeno frasco, entregando este para ela. "É uma poção de sobriedade instantânea."

Hermione retirou a tampa e rapidamente tomou um gole, sua face retorcendo-se numa careta. "Urgh" - ela murmurou, colocando o frasco vazio de volta a mesa.

"Obrigada" - ela disse suavemente.

"Sem problema" - Sirius respondeu, correndo a mão pelos cabelos, estudando ela na escuridão. Os cabelos dela estavam bagunçados e caiam em volta do rosto em rebeldes cachos. A camisa dele escorregara do outro lado, revelando o ombro nu dela.

"Você não conseguiu dormir também?" - ela finalmente sussurrou, salvando Sirius dos pensamentos atuais na cabeça dele.

"Não, na verdade não" - ele replicou.

"Eu pensei em voltar para casa, mas não queria ficar sozinha hoje à noite. Eu pensei que seria melhor descansar acordada aqui do que descansar acordada num quarto de hotel" - Hermione respondeu.

"Quem sabe agora você possa tentar dormir" - Sirius disse.

"Obrigada por hoje, mais cedo" - Hermione prosseguiu - "Eu me lembro de você me acalentando".

"Está tudo bem. Fiquei feliz por confortar você" - Sirius disse - "Você precisava de um amigo".

"Eu preciso de um agora. Uma vez que você já está acordado." - ela disse - "Se você não se importa".

Sirius sorriu na escuridão. "Para você, qualquer coisa."

Hermione se levantou em seguida. "Vamos pegar um chocolate quente!" - ela disse, passando por ele e abrindo a porta. "Shhh" - ela sussurrou, enquanto eles entravam no hall.

Sirius a seguiu por trás até chegarem à cozinha. Ela foi até o armário, mas ele pôs a mão no braço dela. "Vá se sentar à lareira. Eu farei isso." - ele disse assentindo com a cabeça em direção à sala de estar.

Hermione sorriu e se afastou. Sirius rapidamente começou a preparar o chocolate quente, deixando sua mente conjeturar sobre a maneira como ela se afigurava usando aquela saia enquanto ela deixava o aposento. Grãos de côco se espalharam pelo chão quando sua mão começou a misturar a bebida, sacudindo-a.

Quando o chocolate ficou pronto, ele carregou duas canecas para a sala de estar, onde ela estava enrolada no sofá que era próximo ao fogo.

"Aqui está" - ele disse, entregando-lhe uma das canecas. Sirius sentou-se ao chão em frente a ela, agarrando a própria xícara entre as mãos dele.

"Não vou mais beber álcool" - ela finalmente disse, virando a face para a lareira.

Sirius olhou para ela. "Essa é uma boa idéia".

Ela sorriu. "É sério. Eu sou forte demais para me esconder atrás de uma garrafa. Eu preciso parar de ser fraca e começar a resolver o problema".

Sirius decidiu não dizer nada. Ele simplesmente observou o fogo, esperando pela continuação dela.

"Eu não deveria ter me casado com Rony" - ela enfim admitiu, olhando para ele.

Sirius fitou-a. "Por que você o fez, então?"

No andar de cima, o som do ronco de Remo se tornou mais forte. Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso antes de abaixar a vista novamente.

"Eu precisava. Ele era o único ali. Eu não queria acabar sozinha um dia. Eu não acredito em verdadeiro amor, eu o vejo em Gina e Harry, e em Remo e Tonks, mas não o vejo em mim mesma. Eu amo Rony como meu melhor amigo, mas nada além. Isso é o máximo que eu terei" - ela confessou, pequenas lágrimas trilhando um caminho por suas bochechas.

Ela fungou. "Eu tenho que fazer isso funcionar. Estou nesse relacionamento agora, e preciso mantê-lo. Eu não deixá-lo-ei falhar. Talvez eu deveria estar fazendo alguma coisa. Eu não sei o quê, mas algo. Eu deveria..."

"Não é sua culpa." - Sirius interrompeu-a, com a voz mais dura do que ele pretendia.

Ela parou e olhou para ele. "Eu posso repetir centenas de feitiços, transformar cálices em sapos, ajudei a derrotar um dos mais poderosos feiticeiros que a história já conheceu, mas não consigo fazer meu casamento com meu melhor amigo funcionar" - ela disse.

Sirius colocou sua caneca de volta no chão e se ergueu, indo em direção ao sofá. Ele se sentou ao lado dela, colocando as mãos nos ombros dela, girando-a para que ela fosse obrigada a olhar para ele.

"Não culpe a si mesma ou olhe isso como uma falha da sua parte, Hermione" - ele disse, estudando ela.

Hermione sorriu para ele com gentileza. O reflexo do fogo dançava nos olhos dele, luzes de calor bruxuleando pela extensão da face dele. "Não é um fracasso completo ainda. Eu ainda posso consertar isso de alguma forma" - ela disse, dando de ombros.

Sirius largou dela, jogando as mãos de volta ao colo dele. Ele estava ciente da perna dela pressionada contra a dele, da fragrância do perfume dela fazendo cócegas no nariz dele. "Você pode arrumar isso deixando-o, é o melhor para vocês dois. Você pode se apaixonar por outra pessoa que faria qualquer coisa no mundo por você. Alguém que buscaria estrelas no céu apenas para dá-las a você."

"Você não me ouviu, Sirius? Eu não acredito em verdadeiro amor assim. Não haverá nada romântico assim no meu futuro, ainda que eu deixe Rony. Ninguém me amaria assim. Portanto, eu preciso tentar e fazer isso funcionar."

Sirius se aproximou e colocou uma mecha ondulada atrás da orelha dela. "Sempre há verdadeiro amor, Hermione. E alguém amaria você desse jeito, se você apenas guardasse um tempo para buscar por ele. Ele pode estar à frente dos seus olhos, mas agindo dessa forma, você nunca o verá" - Sirius disse a ela, com a voz trêmula.

Ela sorriu. "Você desenha uma pintura linda, mas eu não consigo me ver nela. Eu vou fazer isso funcionar com Rony. Eu preciso. Eu vou falar com ele, pedir a ele para tentar. Nós somos melhores amigos, e isso é um ótimo início para qualquer casamento."

Hermione retornou seus olhos para o fogo, tentando esconder as lágrimas que deslizavam por sua face.

Sirius tampouco as ignorou, e trazendo um dedo até o queixo dela, ele voltou a face dela de volta a ele. "Não chore. As coisas darão certo. Você é a mais brava e a mais esperta bruxa que eu já conheci, e você passará por cima disso."

Sem pensar duas vezes, Sirius envolveu os braços ao redor dela, e ela desabou nesse abraço. Debruçando-se contra o colchão, ele sentiu ela se ajeitar na curva do braço dele. Ela colocou os pés embaixo das coxas e se reclinou, descansando a bochecha no peito dele. O pequeno corpo dela tremeu com lágrimas apenas por um momento antes de ela parar. "Eu não vou mais chorar" - ela disse suavemente, as palavras abafadas contra o corpo dele.

Sirius não disse nada; apenas passou a mão pelos cachos dela, aproveitando a sensação de tê-la em seus braços ao menos uma vez mais.

* * *

"Remo, acorde!" - Tonks disse de novo, dando-lhe um tapa no ombro.

Os roncos pararam quando ele rolou na cama. "Ahn?" - ele murmurou, abrindo os olhos, a luz do sol queimando-os.

Tonks estava em pé ao lado da cama, seu cabelo cor-de-rosa inteiramente bagunçado. "É Hermione. Eu fui dar uma checada nela, e ela não está no quarto!".

Remo se sentou. "Talvez ela tenha retornado ao quarto de hotel."

"Mas e se ela não foi? Ela estava tão chateada ontem à noite. E se ela foi para outro lugar? Ou ainda estava bêbada quando aparatou?"

"Você está certa de que ela não está na cozinha ou na sala de TV?" - ele perguntou, erguendo-se e escorrendo os pés para dentro dos chinelos.

"Eu chequei a sala de TV, mas não desci as escadas ainda" - ela admitiu.

Remo escorreu para dentro do robe. "Bom, vejamos se ela não está lá embaixo antes de entrarmos em pânico".

Tonks assentiu, seguindo Remo para fora do quarto e descendo os degraus. Ela acendeu a luz da cozinha. Remo olhou ao redor. "Ela não está aqui. Tonks?"

Tonks estava parada no batente da porta da sala de estar, ignorando Remo. "Você me ouviu?" - ele perguntou novamente, postando-se ao lado dela.

Tonks colocou a mão no ombro dele, tentando capturar-lhe a atenção. "Eu encontrei ela" - ela cochichou.

Remo moveu-se para olhar a sala de estar. Sirius estava deitado de lado, esticado no sofá, usando uma camiseta branca e uma calça de moletom negra. Não estava com sapatos. Esticada ao lado dele estava Hermione, ainda vestindo a saia negra e a camisa de Sirius. A cabeça dela estava afundada no peito de Sirius, as pernas entrelaçadas com as dele. Um dos braços dele estava abaixo da própria cabeça, o outro estava em volta dela, trazendo-a para perto.

"Não acredito nisso..." - Tonks sussurrou.

"Quando ele retornou?" - Remo disse, trazendo a namorada de volta à cozinha.

"Ele deve ter retornado na noite passada" - ela respondeu, indo preparar café. "Eles devem ter bebido chocolate quente também. Eles deixaram uma bagunça!" - ela resmungou, rapidamente limpando os grãos de côco espalhados.

Remo se sentou à mesa. "Você acha que nós deveríamos acordar eles?"

"Não, eu acho que nós deveríamos deixá-los dormir por um tempo." - ela respondeu - "Mas eu também acho que nós deveríamos fazer o que nós discutimos na noite passada". "

Eles tinham permanecido acordados por uma hora antes de irem para a cama, tentando decidir o que fazer por Hermione. "Você ainda acha que nós deveríamos contar a Harry sobre tudo?" - Remo perguntou.

"Se há alguém que pode fazer qualquer coisa em relação a Rony, é Harry" - Tonks disse - "Isso ou nós contamos para Molly".

"Eu acho que Harry é uma escolha mais segura" - Remo replicou, não querendo admitir que ele ficaria apavorado quando Molly enlouquecesse.

"Quando eles se levantarem, Sirius e eu falaremos com Harry" - Remo disse, bebericando seu café.

Tonks se sentou em frente a ele. "Eu vou me certificar de que Hermione retorne ao hotel e faça as malas para voltar para casa. Talvez assim que eles voltarem para casa e estiverem vivendo na Toca novamente, Rony não arriscará escapulir, de qualquer forma."

"Eu espero..." - Remo disse, com a voz arrastada.

* * *

Sirius despertou com o cheiro de café. Ele se moveu vagarosamente e sentiu um peso ao lado dele. Abrindo os olhos, ele baixou a vista para ver Hermione dormindo nos braços dele. Eles estavam largados no sofá, e ele podia sentir as pernas dela envoltas nas dele.

A última coisa que Sirius lembrava antes de dormir fora ele afagando os cabelos dela enquanto ainda estavam sentados. Eles deveriam ter deitado durante o sono. Se bem que Sirius não estava reclamando, ela parecia maravilhosa esticada contra o corpo dele.

Hermione franziu o nariz e moveu a cabeça, mas não despertou. Sirius deixou escapar um suspiro suavemente e descansou a cabeça sobre o topo da dela. Ele ouviu Remo e Tonks cochicharem na cozinha, mas não fez um movimento para se levantar. Neste exato instante, ele estava onde queria estar.

* * *

**N/T:** 2 capítulos em 2 dias, haha, beijem meus pés. Brincadeira, fiquei super feliz com as reviews elogiando a tradução (que, cá entre nós, minha gente... não tá tão boa assim, mas tá quebrando o galho), reparei que algumas pessoas adicionaram à lista de histórias favoritas, o que me deixa MUITO feliz e até mesmo nos alertas de atualização.

The Sorcerer: Eu nunca fui tão ligada assim na Lily, mas realmente tô aprendendo a gostar mais. Obrigada pelo comentário!

Cá e Mila Fayer: Bom, a atualização tá aí! É meio curtinho o capítulo, mas espero que tenha saciado a saudade hahaha.

Monique: Sempre os comentários mais enormes e fofos, hahah. A Hermione realmente tá levando o truque do Rony, mas o Sirius age como um perfeito cavalheiro em relação a ela. ESPEREMOS QUE ELA ACORDE, né?

Dark Fairy Seven: Nada, prefiro mesmo um Sirius pra mim, hahaha, a Hermione ainda tem que lidar com esse Rony fdp... :/


	9. COMUNICADO!

**AVISO**

GENTE, não agüento mais receber os comentários **MAIS FOFOS DO MUNDO** elogiando a fic e pedindo informações sobre quando vão sair novos capítulos sem que eu mova um músculo p/ facilitar a vida de vocês... Ou pelo menos melhorar um pouquinho. Eu sei como é chato você gostar de uma fic, ela entrar em hiatus e nunca mais voltar, ou seja: eu** VOU VOLTAR A TRADUZIR ELA. O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SAI AMANHÃ**, e saem mais dois no** DOMINGO** p/ compensar, ok? Eu sinto muito pelo atraso, e por ter feito o que prometi não fazer.

Agora vou levar a sério e terminar de vez a fic. Os comentários todos serviram de estímulo, se vocês não tivessem pedido tanto, eu não teria sentido vontade de sair do limbo e fazer algo a respeito. **Obrigada, mesmo**.

See ya tomorrow, I guess!

**Giselle**


	10. Nada mais importa

**Capítulo 9 – Nada mais importa**

_Nunca me abri dessa forma  
A vida é nossa, e vivemo-la como quisermos  
Todas essas palavras eu não apenas digo  
E nada mais importa _

_Confiança eu procure e encontro em você  
Todos os dias há algo novo para nós  
Mente aberta para uma interpretação diferente  
E nada mais importa_

**Nothing Else Matters - Metallica**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione lutou para acordar. Ela desejava retornar ao abençoado sono em que estivera durante as últimas seis horas. Era quente, repleto de paz e segurança. Ela tentou mover a perna, tencionando esticá-la e percebeu que não o podia. Ela rapidamente se conscientizou do peso pressionado contra toda lateral de seu corpo. Agora que ela pensara sobre isso, sua face também estava pressionada contra algo quente, algo... que se movia?

Hermione abriu os olhos. Tudo que viu foram roupas. Ajustando a cabeça ligeiramente, ela percebeu que seu rosto descansava sobre o peito de Sirius. Ela olhou para o rosto dele e viu que este ainda dormia, com a boca um tanto entreaberta enquanto ele respirava.

O braço dele estava envolto nela, abraçando-a apertada contra ele, e as pernas de ambos entrecruzadas. Hermione sentiu a face esquentar. Ela realmente dormira assim com ele a noite toda? "Ele ficará tão nervoso quando acordar" – ela disse para si.

Movendo-se novamente, Hermione podia ter uma visão melhor da face dele enquanto aproveitava o aconchego da companhia.

A barba mal-feita em seu queixo demonstrava que ele não a fizera há um ou dois dias. Hermione se encontrou imaginando como seria tocar essa pele áspera. Sabendo que essa seria a única chance de descobrir, Hermione ergueu uma mão livre e notou que estava trêmula.

Mordendo o lábio inferior em busca de coragem, ela gentilmente tocou o queixo dele com o dedo indicador, trilhando-o ali por apenas meio milímetro.

Quando Sirius não se moveu, ela relaxou com leveza e trouxe o resto dos dedos para tocá-lo. A pele dele era quente, a barba rala pinicava a pele dela, mas as cócegas em seu estômago eram mais agradáveis.

Ela deixou a mão cair ligeiramente, correndo-a suavemente pelo pescoço dele até descansá-la ali. Ela permitiu que sua mão repousasse por um momento no ombro dele, perguntando-se o quanto abusara da sorte. Ela temia o que ele pensaria quando acordasse e percebesse que lhe abraçava, e deixasse-a sozinha, se a pegasse sentindo a ele dessa forma.

Rapidamente, Sirius emitiu um ronco alto, a cabeça dele pendendo furtivamente até o braço do sofá. Satisfeita por ele ainda estar dormindo, Hermione continuou a trilhar sua mão pelo braço dele. Os músculos que ela encontrou eram poderosos, ela podia senti-los rígidos e quentes contra a mão dela.

Ela permitiu que a mão dela começasse a vagar lentamente pelo peito dele, sentindo a palpitação rápida do coração contra os dedos trêmulos dela. Ela sorriu suavemente enquanto roçava a mão em seu mamilo, conjeturando como seria caso não houvesse a camiseta entre a pele dele e sua mão.

Sirius reprimiu um grunhido ao sentir a mão dela roçar seu mamilo. Ele estivera chocado com a leveza dos toques em seu queixo, cujos quais o acordaram e ele percebera onde estava. Quando ela prosseguira ousadamente a tocá-lo, Sirius utilizara de todo seu autocontrole para não agarrá-la e a beijar. A garota não sabia o que estava fazendo a ele?

Mas ela parara em seu braço, e Sirius sabia que ela estava receosa de continuar. Ele estava aproveitando a sensação até demais para que ela interrompesse o ato, então ele rapidamente ressonou - o que funcionou, pois ela continuara explorando-o. Porém, se ela não parasse, ele logo teria um problema gigante.

Hermione pressionou os dedos contra o peito dele, sentindo a força por baixo de sua mão. Ela rapidamente olhou para a face adormecida dele novamente, para ver os olhos dele abertos, fitando-a.

"Bom dia" – ele sussurrou, com a voz ainda grave de sono.

Hermione sorriu suavemente. "Bom dia".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eu realmente tenho de retornar" – Rony disse, saltando para fora da cama e colocando as calças. "A lua-de-mel termina hoje e nós voltaremos para casa".

"Mas quando você voltará?" – Brenda choramingou, alcançando um cigarro. Ela o acendeu e soprou anéis de fumaça em volta da cama.

"Eu tentarei retornar hoje à noite, mas eu já disse a você que será mais difícil agora, enquanto morarmos em casa. Eu não posso deixar ninguém descobrir sobre nós" – Rony disse, calçando os tênis.

"Eu não compreendo porque você não a deixa, simplesmente. Você pode arranjar uma anulação, você nem precisa lidar com um divórcio. Você só está casado há uns dias. É claro que eu nem imagino porque você se casou com ela a princípio" – Brenda disse, dando mais um trago.

"Eu já disse, eu tive que fazê-lo. Todos esperavam isso de mim. E eu não podia machucá-la, deixando-a no altar" – Rony disse, abaixando-se para beijar a bruxa loira.

"E pode me machucar ao invés dela" – Brenda sibilou – "É isso? Seus amigos nunca gostarão de mim, eu nunca me encaixarei em seu grupo, porque todos eles amam sua esposinha".

"Não fique arredia, Brenda. Eu arranjarei um meio de as coisas darem certo, eu prometo" – Rony disse, suspirando.

"Claro" – ela desdenhou, alcançando outro cigarro.

Rony se debruçou e a beijou gentilmente. "Eu prometo, isso funcionará; eu não quero machucar você, tampouco a ela."

"Você deveria tê-la deixado antes do casamento, então" – Brenda replicou.

"Eu disse a você, não poderia machucá-la" – Rony disse.

"Você não o teria, acredite. Eu acho que você a magoa mais se casando com ela" – Brenda disse, expirando.

"Eu teria quebrado o coração dela, ela me ama" – Rony disse.

Brenda riu. "Ama-o? Você está maluco? Ela não ama você mais do que você a ama. Você não percebeu quando ela dançou com aquele cara durante a festa pós-casamento? Ela estava olhando-o fixamente com estrelas em seus olhos. Acredite em mim, querido Roniquinho. Ela está apaixonada, isso é certo, mas não por você".

Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ela vira Hermione dançar apenas com Harry. "O cara da festa?" – ele disse.

"Você sabe, o pai do seu amigo" – Brenda disse.

"O pai de Harry está morto" – Rony respondeu.

"Certo, então não é pai de Harry. Eu não sei quem ele é. Alto, sexy, moreno. Ele está com Harry todas as vezes que eu os vejo" – Brenda disse, sacudindo o ar com as mãos.

"SIRIUS?" – Rony exclamou, pulando – "Você está maluca, Hermione não ama Sirius".

"Ok. Enfim… Olhe, quando você retornará?" – ela disse, deixando o lençol cair até a cintura enquanto ela se sentava ereta.

Rony sentiu a boca secar ante a visão à frente. "Eu tentarei voltar amanhã à noite" – ele disse – "Eu precisarei ficar em casa hoje à noite porque Harry e Gina virão nos visitar".

"Parece-me bom, querido. Até lá, então." – ela soprou-lhe um beijo.

Rony sorriu, antes de sair até o corredor, e enfim partir para o hotel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rony olhou ao redor do quarto vazio. Ela não estava no banheiro ou na cozinha, onde mais poderia estar?

As roupas dela continuavam ali, então Rony soube que ela não fora para casa sem ele. Andando até o pequeno bar, Rony notou as garrafas vazias. Hermione ficara embriagada novamente? Era possível que soubesse o que ele realmente estava fazendo? Uma soma de culpa cutucou Rony na garganta. Ele realmente não queria machucá-la, ele só queria ser feliz.

Aonde mais poderia ela ter ido? Ela não iria para a casa de Gina, porque não gostaria que a família dele soubesse que algo estava errado. Ou seja, restava apenas Tonks.

Rony rapidamente trocou as vestes, penteou os cabelos bagunçados e partiu para a casa de Remo e Tonks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione não sabia o que dizer assim que olhou para Sirius. Ela não percebeu que sua mão continuava pressionada contra o peito dele.

Ela não teve tempo de perceber que além de ele estar acordado agora, o braço dele ainda segurava-a apertado. Ela não sentiu o palpitar rápido do coração dele embaixo de sua mão.

Ela apenas viu aqueles olhos escuros, ainda cobertos de sono, olhando para ela.

Sirius estava ciente de cada pedaço dela. A respiração quente dela em seu queixo assim que ela ergueu a vista para ele, o corpo macio e quente em seus braços. Ele sentiu-se contrair, e se alegrou por estar vestindo calça de moletom.

"MAS QUE PORRA ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?" – uma voz repentinamente gritou.

Hermione pulou nos braços dele, e Sirius sentou-se rapidamente, assustado. Simultaneamente, Remo e Tonks chegaram voando na sala.

"QUE DIABOS VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO?" – Rony gritou, de pé no meio da sala-de-estar, os punhos cerrados.

"Rony?" – Hermione disse, sacudindo a cabeça em indignação. Ela rapidamente desenrolou as pernas das de Sirius e levantou-se - "O que você está fazendo aqui?".

"Eu pensei que você poderia estar aqui, já que não estava em casa esperando por mim" – Rony desdenhou, num tom grave. Ele mal podia acreditar que acabara de ver sua esposa emaranhada nos braços de outro homem. 'Não é muito diferente do que você está fazendo…', Rony pensou consigo, mas a raiva fez com que ignorasse essa questão. Ele não iria ser feito de idiota. Ela não sabia quão constrangedor isso era para ele? Ao menos ele era discreto ao esconder seu relacionamento com Brenda.

"Não sabia que eu deveria esperar enquanto você sai por aí a noite toda" – Hermione disse, friamente.

A essa altura Sirius já se erguera, o corpo tremendo com um misto de raiva e prontidão. Ele queria tanto que ela continuasse a tocá-lo e estava furioso com Rony, não apenas pela interrupção, mas também por gritar dessa forma com ela.

Remo e Tonks rapidamente entraram na frente de Sirius, observando o casal diante deles.

"Eu estava no trabalho, Hermione", disse Rony. "Eu não sabia que você iria sair e se enrabichar com o primeiro homem que encontrasse".

"E eu não fiz isso, Rony. Eu me embebedei ontem à noite e apaguei enquanto estávamos conversando. Nada aconteceu. Eu tinha acabado de acordar quando você apareceu gritando", Hermione insistiu.

"Eu vi o que eu vi, Hermione WEASLEY. Você estava nos braços dele, tocando-o. Eu fiquei sabendo sobre como vocês dois estavam dançando em nosso casamento como um casal apaixonado, mas não queria acreditar nisso", Rony disse.

Sirius deu um passo adiante, com a boca escancarada. Remo pôs a mão no antebraço de Sirius, impedindo-o de iniciar uma briga. Sirius virou-se para seu amigo e o viu balançando a cabeça.

O rosto de Hermione ficou vermelho. "O quê? Nós dançamos uma música. O que é mais do que eu posso dizer sobre você, uma vez que você SUMIU a maior parte da noite".

Rony sentiu a própria face queimar de constrangimento e sentiu outra pontada de culpa. "Olhe, eu não quero discutir. Tenho certeza de que você está me dizendo a verdade", ele disse calmamente. "Só... Vamos para a casa, ok?"

"Certo, Ronald" – ela resmungou.

Rony chegou até o braço dela e segurou-o. "Me desculpe por essa, Remo", ele disse.

Remo concordou, mas não disse uma palavra. Tonks tinha os lábios cerrados numa linha fina. Sirius ergueu a vista para uma Hermione encarando-o de volta, com um olhar de desculpas em sua face.

Ele se forçou a sorrir para ela, e a viu relaxar um pouquinho, sorrindo de volta. Rony os aparatou para for a da sala de estar, e até ela desaparecer seus olhos não deixaram os de Sirius.

Assim que eles se foram, Sirius voltou-se para Remo. "Por que você não deixou eu me envolver?", ele rosnou.

"Você teria piorado a situação, Sirius. Você não quer que ela acabe odiando você. Você deve permitir que ela lute suas próprias batalhas com Rony", Remo disse.

"Eu vou matar ele. Como ele ousa vir aqui e acusá-la de ter um caso enquanto ele a trata dessa maneira após tê-la deixado pela amante?" - Sirius resmungou, a raiva brilhando em seus olhos negros.

"Vocês estavam se tocando?" – Tonks perguntou suavemente.

Sirius girou em direção a ela. "Que diferença isso faz?"

"Nenhuma, eu só acho bonitinho" – ela disse sorrindo.

"Não comece com idéia nenhuma. A garota só estava meio sonolenta, não sabia o que estava fazendo" – Sirius disse, tentando convencer a si mesmo mais que à Tonks.

"Nós precisamos ter nossa conversinha com Harry mais cedo do que previmos" – Remo disse, mudando de assunto.

"Conversar com Harry?" – Sirius perguntou, voltando-se para o amigo.

"Nós decidimos que precisamos contar tudo para Harry, ele consegue lidar com Rony melhor que qualquer outro" – Remo explicou.

"Parece bom, eu vou com você." - Sirius disse.

"Do jeito que você está triste, você acha essa uma boa idéia?" – Tonks perguntou.

"Harry é meu afilhado, quero estar lá – Sirius resmungou, encarando a porta do banheiro. Ele parou e se virou. "Aliás, eu tenho de fazer tudo que eu puder por ela. Ela merece o melhor.".

Ele estava na metade da escada quando parou novamente. "Hum, Remo?"

"Sim?" – Remo respondeu.

"Você deveria investir um pouco na poção Sem-Ronco dos gêmeos" – ele disse, subindo os degraus restantes em direção ao chuveiro.

Tonks suspirou enquanto Sirius saía do quarto. Ela virou-se para seu namorado, puxando-o para um abraço.

"Eu ronco?" – Remo perguntou a ela.

Ela enterrou a face no peito dele. "Não tão alto…"


End file.
